


Her Secret

by MunchieMooz



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchieMooz/pseuds/MunchieMooz
Summary: Kyoya notices that Haruhi is acting strange. When he finds out what's happening, both of their lives change forever.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 45
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

"MAAAMAAAAA!" Tamaki's voice rang, rather loudly, from behind me. "Haruhi is six minutes and twenty-seven seconds late! What if she's hurt, or men with ill intentions got their filthy hands on our daughter! We have to send out a search party!" I sighed.

"She's just running late. Besides, the guests won't be here for at least another twenty minutes, and so long as her tardiness does not affect the Host Club in any negative way, she really isn't doing any harm by being five minutes late. Especially when being held up by a teacher or a friend is not out of the realm of possibility". I replied, without so much as looking away from my notebook.

He ran off, sharing his woes with the rest of the club, to which they all reacted about the same as I did. They didn't. However, it was a bit unusual for Haruhi to be more than a minute or two late. I threatened to add ten thousand yen to her debt last time, and even though I'm sure she knew full well I was kidding, I really thought that the message would have gotten across. I didn't even mind that much, really. I just couldn't stand to hear Tamaki yelling about all of the horrible things that could have happened to her every single time she's a minute late.

The twins were tormenting Tamaki, as they usually do when he got like this. "Maybe Haruhi is never coming!" "Maybe she finally just got tired of you, my lord!" They chanted, causing even greater distress to Tamaki.

"Come on you guys, you know Haru-Chan can take care of herself!" Hunny ran over, trying to calm everyone down. He was right, for the most part. Haruhi was a strong woman, but I knew better than anyone that there are some things she couldn't escape. I like to think I taught her that, that night when we were all at the beach. I didn't exactly do it in the most gentlemanly manner, but it was the only way I could get to her after that fight she had with Tamaki.

Moments later, I noticed Haruhi quietly try to slip into the room. She walked in very slowly, almost carefully. She winced a bit as she closed the door behind her. It was very strange. Luckily, I was the only one to notice something so minuscule, as Tamaki was still off sulking in his corner, the twins were still provoking him, and Hunny and Mori were off in the kitchen getting the tea and coffee, as Haruhi was usually the one to do it every day.

"It's nice to finally see you, Haruhi." I said, looking back at my notebook. She gave me a sarcastic smile as she walked towards my desk, where she left her bag during club.

"Well, I'm happy to be here, Kyoya." She said dropping her bag with even less care than usual. I was actually a little surprised by this comment. She was usually very formal with me, always calling me senpai. I was alright with this new casual title though. We'd known each other long enough, I mean.

Tamaki finally noticed her when she spoke, running over to her, dramatically embracing her, as per usual. She looked very pained by this. Not the kind of annoyed-pained face she gave when he usually did this, but literally in pain. She hid it well once he'd let go of her. She just fake half smiled at him while pushing him away, as she always did.

"Are we cosplaying today, Kyoya?" She said with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice, which I assumed was directed more towards Tamaki.

"Luckily for you, no." I replied. She looked relieved to hear that.

"Aw gee, does Haruhi not want to take her clothes off?" "But we're all for that, Haruhi!" The twins chimed in, creeping up right behind her. This just started yet another squabble between the twins and Haruhi. I actually felt bad for her sometimes. She didn't deserve that day after day.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go to the kitchen with Hunny and Mori….NOW. TAMAKI YOU TOO." I screamed. They all ran off, Tamaki screaming about how "Mother was angry". I wasn't really. I was too used to them to be angered by what they did every single day. I just wanted to talk to Haruhi for a moment. She was very quietly sitting on the couch, looking down, obviously thinking I was actually mad as well.

"Haruhi, why were you late today?" I asked her from across the room, looking over at her. She just kind of shifted in her seat, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm just tired, moving a little slower than usual I suppose. There was some construction going on last night, so I didn't sleep very well, with all the banging and such." She said, with a fake smile. She did look tired, but I really didn't believe that being tired was the entire truth. But I just nodded and went back to what I was doing. I didn't want to prod.

Once the girls had finally arrived, Tamaki and the twins had gone from annoying brats to kind gentleman, just as they normally did. Hunny and Mori had been acting as servers for the tea they'd made, getting some great reactions from the girls.

Haruhi sat with a couple of her usuals, quietly smiling while she listened to them talk about their days. The girls who always wanted Haruhi were almost always the more humble ones. Haruhi's financial status had become less of a novelty, and more of something these girls had genuine interest in. These girls had never even set foot inside an apartment, not to mention live in one. It was interesting to them.

Club activities continued on as normal. The girls were all gone, and most of the Hosts were as well. The only people still here were Tamaki, Haruhi, and myself. Haruhi usually left right after the cleaning was done. But she stayed today. Everything she did today was off, even the little things that only I would notice, like the way she held her cup, or the fact that her socks didn't quite match. She walked a bit differently, talked a bit quieter, moved a bit slower, and less. It was odd, and even though I didn't show it, I was worried.

"I suppose I'll be going now, I have to go cook dinner, before dad gets home." She said, packing up her things.

"Oh please, let me walk you out, Haruhi!" Tamaki volunteered happily.

"I can walk myself out." She replied coldly, causing him to basically roll up in a ball on the floor. "Bye Kyoya, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking out, waving. I just gave her a little head nod, as I usually did. Tamaki grabbed his things and ran after her, to no avail. I could hear him yelling "HARUHII?" down the halls, as if he had lost sight of her entirely.

It was so nice being in the music room alone. No noise. Just me and my thoughts. And right then, those thoughts were directed at Haruhi. Most people wouldn't know it by looking at me, but I do think about her more than I'd care to admit. She's one of the few people that have ever stood up for me. Ever since that day, I've just sat and thought about her. Never in an explicit manner, however. I respected her too much for that.

In many ways she was stronger than I. She puts up with a lot that most couldn't. Myself included. I haven't even told her that her debt was paid off months ago. She hasn't asked about it, so it technically isn't lying.

I had gotten so lost in thought, I hadn't realized it had been almost two hours past when the time I usually left. I packed up my laptop and notebook. I was so tired. It had felt like such a long day, even though it was just as uneventful as any other day, for the most part.

As I was about to open the door to leave, I'd noticed there were a few coffee cups sitting on the table across the room. I'd get them in the morning when I dropped off my things.I was always the first to get into the music room, as I was the one with the keys. No one would know that Haruhi missed a few cups today, the twins would never shut up about it, and she doesn't need that tomorrow. I flicked off the lights and closed the doors behind me, ready to finally be home.

I spent the entire car ride home thinking about Haruhi. Was she hurt? Did she fall? Was she sick? I had probably been thinking way too much about it. She was probably fine. Maybe I was over reacting. Hunny was right. Haruhi is an independent woman. She can take care of herself.

Upon arriving home, I went straight to my room, skipping dinner. It was nine o'clock. I quickly did what little school work I had, and went to bed. I just wanted this day to be over. Haruhi was all I could think about. I knew she had to be fine, she would have said something if she was in any kind of trouble, she would have told us.

As soon as I saw her tomorrow, I'd ask her about it again. Just to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been laying in bed awake for hours. It was already two in the morning. I just couldn't get my mind off Haruhi. There was something wrong. I just had no idea what. Something must have been physically hurting her. But what? Maybe she had fallen or something. That would be something she'd probably not want to mention to any of us. Or maybe she was just sick? These thoughts lingered for what felt like forever.

It was dark. Why was I in the school? Had I somehow forgotten the ride here? What time was it? No matter, I'd just start my day a bit early I suppose. I walked towards the music room door. It was slightly cracked open. But I distinctly remembered closing it… As I walked, it felt like the door got further and further away from me. I walked faster. It felt like I wasn't even moving. I ran, everything was so surreal, and I wanted to know why.

I finally reached the door. I opened it quickly, and ran inside. The first thing I saw was Haruhi, standing in the open window. 'Haruhi…?" I quietly questioned. I ran towards her, feeling like I knew exactly what she was about to do. She looked back at me, crying. I reached for her as fast as I could. But she jumped. "HARUHI!"

I jolted up in my bed, breathing hard. Why would I dream about something like that? Haruhi wouldn't do that. She would never do anything like that. I looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. It didn't matter. I was going to the school right now. I mean, I already have all of the keys, might as well use them.

"Why am I even doing this?", I thought to myself as I quickly walked down the long hallways of my home. I knew she wouldn't be there. It was just a dream...

After what seemed to be the longest drive of all time, I finally parked and walked into the school. When I got to the door of the music room, it was closed, just as I had left it. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I reached to unlock it, I realized it wasn't even locked. Had I forgotten to lock it last night? I must have been losing my mind. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed was that the cups I had left the night before were gone. Maybe I DID pick them up. Or they weren't there in the first place? I suppose I had been really tired last night…

I went to set down my things, only to notice that I had forgotten my school bag at home. This was so unlike me, I never forgot things. I was too distraught to even pick up my bag before I left.

At that thought, I noticed that the room wasn't as quiet as I thought it had been. I heard very quiet, even breathing. I turned around. There was Haruhi, fast asleep on the couch. She was wearing only her uniform shirt and light pink underwear. I went to go grab a blanket to cover her. I knew she had been tired and needed the sleep, but why was she here? I saw her leave. Had she come that early this morning? I'd ask questions when she woke up.

As I went to cover her, she shifted enough that her shirt lifted slightly, and I could part of her mid drift. She had a large bruise on her right side. It covered so much of her tiny torso, it was as big as my palm. She must have hit her side on something… No. That was wishful thinking. It looked like someone had hit her. But who would do that to someone as sweet as Haruhi? No one that I can think of… I sighed. At least I had some kind of an idea as to what was going on with her, and maybe she'd let me help her. I covered her, and sat in the chair, near her. I'd hoped she'd wake up soon. I didn't want the other Hosts to find her like this.

I was so mad ay myself for figuring it out sooner. How did I not notice this until just the day before!? Maybe it was the first time it'd happened. I had no idea, and thinking about it was slowly going to drive me insane. Only Haruhi could tell me anything, and that's if she's even willing too.

"Kyoya…?"…"Hey, Kyoya...?" I woke up to Haruhi standing over me, with her hand gently shaking my shoulder. She was now fully dressed in her uniform, her hair still kind of a mess. "What are you doing here so early, Kyoya?", she asked, slowly finger combing her hair back into place.

"What time is it, Haruhi?" I asked her groggily, trying to wake myself up.

"6:30. How long have you been here, Kyoya..?", she asked quietly, knowing she'd been caught.

"I should be asking you that." I stood up. "What happened, Haruhi?" She glanced at the floor, then back up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her poker face was good. She seemed genuinely confused. I walked towards her, and gestured at her side subtly.

"You know exactly what I mean." She looked up at me. That had probably come across as more intense than I meant it too.

"I just tripped and fell on the stairs up to my apartment. It's nothing to worry about, Kyoya, I'm fine."

"Then why were you sleeping here?" I tried to not show her how worried I was.

"I…forgot something when I left. So I came back to get it, and I must have fallen asleep."

I didn't believe that for a second, it didn't even explain why she was only half dressed, but I didn't want to upset her by questioning it. She started walking towards the door, obviously wanting to get away.

"Come back, Haruhi. It's way too early to be walking around the halls. "Let's just make some coffee." She walked back slowly. "I won't tell the other Hosts, Haruhi." She looked relieved, and walked back at a normal pace. "You just have to promise to tell me if you "fall" again." She nodded and went off to make coffee, with a small smile on her face.

I really hoped she was telling me the truth, and that I was over reacting.

I hoped she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire rest of the day was spent thinking about Haruhi. She seemed so normal and happy when I saw her talk to her guests. We sat alone in the music room. Even Tamaki had left. "Haruhi, would you like a ride home?" She looked up at me from the book she'd been studying from.

"You know how I feel about limos." She went back to her book.

"I actually drove my own car today." She looked back up.

"Wow, you guys actually do things for yourselves?" She said kind of half laughing, half serious, and it was kind of cute. I smirked, picking up my bag, then hers.

"Let's go, Haruhi." She stood up, and followed me out the door, reluctantly. This actually surprised me. I really thought that would take more convincing. She probably just didn't want me to ask her more questions about what happened.

The car ride was pretty normal. We chatted about the Hosts, and some of the weird things that they had done that week. It was a nice little chat. She seemed a lot more normal after finally getting sleep. Maybe she was telling the truth about falling. But that still didn't explain why she had been sleeping in the music room. There were so many questions left unanswered, yet so few I really wanted to ask the poor girl.

We arrived in front of her apartment. She thanked me for the ride, and I decided I would wait to drive off until she was safely in her apartment. When she got to the door, she looked back at me, then slowly opened her door, looked inside, back at me, then walked in. She almost looked nervous. She had been home a little late, and she was probably worried that her dad was home and would scold her. I drove off a ways. It was still bothering me that she looked so afraid to walk into her own home. I pulled over, and got out my phone. I called Ranka. Maybe he'd know why she was asleep at the school at least.

"What-yya want, booyy!?" He answered. He sounded angry. Angry and drunk. Which wasn't too unusual. The man did work at a bar.

"Ranka, do you know why was Haruhi sleeping in the school yesterday? Has she been sleeping alright at home?" I asked him, hoping he was sober enough to understand what I was asking.

"Well she hasn't been sleeping here." He replied, his words slurred. This shocked me a little bit.

"Why not?" I replied. I heard a door open. He must have just arrived home. He began shouting. Very loudly. I heard a thud. He dropped the phone. I could make very few of the things out that he was yelling.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK HERE." I heard Ranka scream. I heard a crash, like something fell. I could kind of make out Haruhi's tiny voice. She sounded scared. I finally dropped the phone and turned my car around as fast as I could. I drove back to her apartment. It all made sense now. Why she was sleeping in the music room, why she had the bruise, why she looked so afraid to walk into her own apartment… I had to go get her. I didn't know what I was going to do when I did, but I needed her safe. Safe with me.

I pulled up to the apartment. The first thing I saw was Ranka holding Haruhi by collar outside their door. He looked so angry. Why wasn't anyone else doing anything?!

I jumped out of my car and started to run to where they were.

Ranka saw me. He started pushing her closer to the stairs leading up to her apartment. I knew what he was about to do. I ran faster, but it wasn't fast enough. He pushed her. She screamed as she fell down the stone stair case. I tried to catch her but it was too late. She hit the bottom, screaming in pain. I ran to her side. Ranka started walking back into the apartment, grumbling and stumbling along the way. I quickly grabbed my phone and began dialing for help. She grabbed my wrist.

"No…No hospital. No cops. Not here, not now…I'll…I'll tell you everything…if YOU help me…please…" Her voice grew thin and weary. She was obviously in so much pain. I've never seen her so…vulnerable. I picked her up, slowly and carefully. I sat her in the back of my car. I'd bring her to my home, get her looked at, and talk to her when she's in a better condition.

"Haruhi?" I called from the front of the car. She made some kind of noise. Kind of an, "I'm listening" noise. "Just making sure you're still alive." She groaned, in pain and annoyed. "We're almost home Haruhi." That's when I knew what would happen to Haruhi after all of this is over.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at home. I had called ahead, so there were already doctors from our hospital waiting there for Haruhi. She had fallen asleep in the back of my car. We all helped to pick her up without waking her, and carried her inside.

They asked me what room they were to put her in. I thought about it for a moment. "Put her in my room. There are pictures and things in there she would recognize, and I'm sure she'd be most comfortable in there." They all looked at me like I was crazy. I suppose I really did appear as selfish as it seemed. They turned and carried her up, while one maid, one who had been working with the Ootori's since I was a young child, turned around and gave me a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and followed them.

Once Haruhi was settled into my bed, they got to examining her, all the while she was still sound asleep. She was in safe hands. I looked at my watch. It was about eight pm. Ranka would more than likely be leaving for work about now. I decided I'd go back to Haruhi's apartment and get some of her things for her. God knows how long it'd been since she had really been able to stay there. Ranka gave me keys last year, in case of emergency. This counts.

I pulled up to her apartment, and just walked straight in. Ranka was gone, just as I had figured. I first walked into her room. She'd need clothes. However, this was an awkward situation for me. I respected Haruhi a lot, and going through her… private drawers isn't what I'd call "respectful". I manned up and grabbed a few weeks worth of clothing, including her uniform, which she must have just changed out of when Ranka got home as it was still just crumpled on the floor, and put them in one of the suit cases I'd brought. I tried to grab a little of everything. Some of her "girl" clothes as well as some of her "boy" clothes. Just so she was always comfortable. I then went and grabbed her cell phone, charger, school bag, and some other little things.

I was about to leave when it hit me. I was not letting Haruhi come back here for a long while. Not until Ranka was gone, and even then… I dropped the bags and went back into her room. I decided to bring some of her more personal prized possessions. I picked up a picture of her mother. Beautiful woman, she was. She looked exactly like Haruhi, but with longer, wavy hair.

Next to that was a picture of the entire Host Club. I had this exact picture in my room at home. The only difference was that tucked into the frame, was a picture of…just me? It was my school picture. How did she get this? I flipped it over, and in small black writing, said "Kyoya" in Tamaki's hand writing. The school pictures of the rest of the club were sitting on the desk, all with names written on the back in Tamaki's hand. Except Tamaki's had a long, kind of creepy love letter type message on the back, that mentioned that the twins had gotten all of the pictures, and he was giving them all to Haruhi so they wouldn't try to photoshop them. That made sense, using Tamaki logic of course. But why was mine the only one displayed? She was probably in the middle of finding a place for them all. Oh well.

I then really took a moment to admire her room. It was so…cute. Around the room was pieces of memorabilia of things she'd done with the club. Some pressed flowers from our various events, the box from the cake Hunny brought the first time we visited her home, which was now filled shells from the beach, and things of that nature. I didn't know she was as emotionally invested as the rest of us.

I took another quick look around, just to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I saw her wallet on the counter. There was nothing in it, other than her school ID and a picture of the Host Club. Haruhi got money from Ranka every Sunday, from what she'd told me. It was only Wednesday. She couldn't have run out already. Maybe Ranka had taken it? Or maybe, he hadn't given it to her at all. I grabbed the wallet anyways, tucking it into my back pocket

I put all of the bags in my car, and shut the trunk. I leaned against the car and looked at the apartment. If I hadn't brought Haruhi home today…or hadn't called Ranka… I would have never known what had been happening. I would have never guessed that this small and once loving apartment had become a broken home.

I loved Haruhi. I did. It took a very long time to admit this to myself. But after seeing this today...there was just no more maybes. I loved her. More than I'd ever loved anyone or anything. I never wanted to see her like that again. It was then, that I made a vow to myself and to her keep her safe. I would never allow this to happen to her again. I by no means wanted to restrict her in anyway, she was independent, and there was no denying that. I would never tell her she couldn't do something because I was uncomfortable with it.

Our home has more than enough space for her, not to mention we have more than one. My father likes her enough. He had brought up the idea of us being wed. I'd talk with him about it later. But for now, I just wanted her safe, and I'm sure he'd understand that as well as I did. She'd be in a loving enough home, where she would always be taken care of, no matter what. With me.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi was still asleep when I arrived back home. It must have been so long since she'd slept in a bed. I had no idea how long ago Ranka kicked her out. She was kind of cute when she was asleep. She looked more comfortable than I'd seen her in a while. She was so small compared to be king sized bed. But, she did look beautiful. The dark blue blankets complimented her so well.

One of my maids called me outside. "Young lord, I've already told your father about the young miss. He has given you his permission for her to stay here as long as she needs, but during her stay here, she is entirely your responsibility." I smiled and bowed to her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at me.

"Young lord, there no need for such formality towards me. I don't know what happened to her, but I know you do. You'll do well by her, sir. As I'm sure she'll do well by you." She smirked and walked off.

I walked back into my room. Haruhi had woken up. Kind of. She was rubbing her eyes, still laying down. "Kyoya…?" She was so quiet, and still sounded so sleepy. "Where am I…?"

"You're in my home, Haruhi. Specifically, my bedroom. I thought you'd find this room most appealing." She smiled a little bit. She looked so relieved, and then pained.

"So. What all is wrong with me, eh?" She was so casual, even in this situation.

"It could have been a lot worse. But, the list is short. A mild concussion, a slightly cracked rib, and, what's probably going to be your least favorite, your left leg is broken." She groaned loudly, sinking into the pillow.

"Thanks dad." She obviously immediately regretted bringing him up.

"Haruhi."

"…What do you want to know?" She asked, quietly. I walked over to the door and closed it.

"When did this all start, Haruhi…?" I stood by the bed.

She looked down at her lap. "Honestly, I don't remember. Well. The hitting itself has been a relatively new thing, two weeks or so, maybe? But it was never as intense or violent as it has been the past few days. It had always just been a whack with a serving spoon or something." She seemed so calm and as-a-matter-a-fact about this whole thing. "He started drinking really, really heavily a few months ago. It's made him meaner than I've ever seen him. And I've been begging him to stop, or at least slow down but he-" She wasn't showing it much, but I could tell this was a really hard thing for her to talk about. I've never heard her speak so fast. I sat on the bed next to her.

"Haruhi. I want you to stay here." She looked up at me, with a face that expressed both confusion and gratitude.

"Kyoya…I…Really?" I kind of laughed at that comment.

"Haruhi, I may not seem like the sincere type, but I care about you, a lot more than you might think. I want to know you're safe, and I know you'll be safe and well taken care of here." She looked genuinely shocked, looking as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. "You don't have to say anything you know. I'm not giving you an option; you're staying here, Haruhi." I smirked at her. "don't move now. I'll be back in a few minutes." She nodded.

I'd left her bags I'd packed in the car. As I walked back to the front door, each person I passed gave me a look. Not a bad look by any means, but it was very clear to me that they all had thought I was completely self-centered. But maybe they didn't realize that I was in fact gaining from this arrangement. It gave me ease of mind. I'd never have to worry about her like I always had. I loved her. The idea of having her around all the time was…almost comforting.

I'd gotten halfway to the car before I realized I'd left my car keys back in my room. I groaned and turned around, quickly walking back. I opened my door, and… she was crying. She very quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "Haruhi, are you oka-"

"Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you so much." Her tears started to well again.

"Haruhi, you don't have to thank-"

"It's been so long, Kyoya. So long since its felt like anyone cared about me. I lied to you…before. It's been more than a few weeks. It's been almost a year. He just started drinking and drinking and no matter how much I begged he wouldn't stop, Kyoya." Her words got faster and faster as she spoke, little sobs in between each sentence. " He's been trying to kick me out for months. That was not the first time I'd slept in the music room. I took your extra key. I'd stay in there when he was at his worst. And, as you saw. He is at his worst." I sat on the best next to her.

"Haruhi…why didn't you tell anyone? Get help?" She looked up at me. "You really are an independent one, aren't you?" She smiled a little bit.

"This is really out of character for you, Kyoya…" She sniffed, still with that small smile.

"It may seem that way to you, but maybe you just didn't see all of the characteristics. Just the obvious ones…"

"Yeah. Maybe." She smiled her usual Haruhi smile.

"It's late, Haruhi. Try to get some more rest. I'm just in the next room over if you need me for anything." She nodded.

"Thank you again, Kyoya. I mean it." I smiled and got up and headed for the door.

"You saved me you know." I looked back at her. "If you hadn't found out. God knows what he would have done." She tried to get up. I ran over to the bed to keep her in it.

"Haruhi, you're really hurt. You can't be walking around." She gave me an annoyed little face as I tried to get up. Her tiny hand grabbed my wrist.

"Then please don't leave me." I sat back down, and she gave me the motion to lay down with her. So I did.

"This isn't very gentlemanly, you know." She smiled.

"Just until I fall asleep. Please? I just don't want to be alone right now, you know?" I knew.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take Haruhi long to fall asleep. She took quite the hit to the head, and would probably be sleeping a lot for the next few days. She seemed like she was doing alright, all things considered. Both physically and mentally, at that. I'd never really seen her cry before, unless her contact irritating her eye counts. It was strange to say the least. I'd always known her to be unbelievably strong emotionally. That was absolutely still true, even more so, at that. Some people never make it out of a situation like hers. I'm not about to think of myself as a knight in shining armor or anything, but I hate to imagine what would have happened if I hadn't called Ranka…

I slowly got out of my bed and finally went to retrieve the bags that were still in my car. I wanted to put out some of her pictures and things on my night stand before she woke up, in hopes of making her more comfortable in an environment she'd obviously be uncomfortable in. I'd packed two suit cases of her clothing, a duffle bag of her photos and other personal belongings, and her book bag, which, little to my surprise, was also filled with some of her more delicate laundry.

I brought it all back up to my room, quietly setting it down in the corner, trying not to wake up Haruhi. She was kind of cute when she slept. She looked so innocent. The bruises that were really starting to show on her face made her look so sad, though. Victimized. How could her own god damn father have done this to her? A man that I knew had once loved her more than anything?

I was never letting her go back. I couldn't. I knew it'd be hard for her to adjust, obviously, but I'd do my best to make it as easy as possible for her. I sat on a chair that was right by the side of the bed and pulled out my laptop. It was really late. I must have fallen asleep while I was lying with Haruhi. It was almost four in the morning.

The moment I opened my computer, the sound of my instant messenger went off. I muted it as fast as I could. She was still asleep. Thank God. Who would have been messaging me at four in the morning!?

Tamaki. Why'd I even ask myself. Twenty six messages. TWENTY SIX. Each one along the lines of "Why aren't you answering my texts or calls?!" My phone was still in that car, that's why. But I was not about to explain why to Tamaki.

This raised an important question. Should the other Hosts know about Haruhi's situation? Obviously I wouldn't go and tell them myself, and I'm sure Haruhi won't either, but they would eventually find out she's living here. Tamaki is my closest friend, after all. He does come here sometimes to plan out Host events and such. I'd talk to Haruhi when and if she was comfortable enough, it would of course be her decision on how or if to tell them.

I opened up my emails. 'Might as well get some work done', I thought. I really didn't think sleep would be an option. There were two new ones. The first received was from the doctor that had taken care of Haruhi. In it, he described in great detail what all was wrong with her, as well as informing me that he'd already contacted the school and informed them in minimum detail what had happened to her, where she was staying, and to not talk to anyone other than him, Haruhi and myself about the details. The second was from the school, informing me that they were informed of the situation, and that under the circumstances, I could also take the rest of the week to help Haruhi get adjusted, as she'd have to be out for a few weeks.

This came as both a surprise and kind of a relief. The idea of Haruhi being here with no one around that she knew would make her extremely uneasy, and probably a little scared even. I knew she was already going to hate not being able to go to school for so long. I'd make sure she got all of her work from the twins. I would just have to figure out a way to do it without them asking why I'm the one bringing it. More plans I'd have to figure out with Haruhi.

…

"Kyoya?" I felt a hand on my leg. "Hey, Kyoya, wake up, please.."

It was Haruhi. She was reaching over as far as she could off the bed to try to shake me awake. "You're being quite the risk taker this morning, Haruhi." I smirked. She gave me a look. A look that just said "shut up". I moved my laptop and slowly stood up, holding on to Haruhi so she wouldn't fall, and put her so she was back to sitting in the bed.

"Kyoya, shouldn't you be getting ready? " She gestured to my clock.

"I'm actually staying here with you today." She looked confused. "Haruhi, do you really want to be here by yourself for that long?" She stared at me for a second, and very slowly shook "no".

"So, how are you feeling, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Mentally or physically?" She replied, with just the smallest bit of sass to her tone.

"Both would be good."

"Physically, I feel like I got hit by a truck. Mentally…? Better. A lot better." She smiled. "Thank you, again, Kyoya.."

"Haruhi you know it's no-"

"No, shut up for a second." I must have made a surprised face, because she kind of chuckled at me.

"Seriously, Kyoya. Thank you. And… I'm really sorry I didn't say anything. I was scared, I could only imagine what he would have done if he found out I told someone. I didn't mean to make you worry about me… But… I'm glad you did." I just kind of paused for a moment, taking in all that she'd said.

"Me too, Haruhi.


	7. Chapter 7

She stretched. "It feels like I've been sleeping for five years," she yawned.

"Well, head trauma will do that to a girl," I smirked. "...or maybe you're just lazy" She looked at me in that way she looks at the twins nearly every moment of every day. "Getting on your list already, hm?" Her glare turned into a smile, then a laugh. I hadn't seen her look that genuinely happy in what felt like forever.

"So, do you have an appetite yet?" She groaned.

"I wasn't about to be rude, but oh my god, yes. Have we even met?" I couldn't help but chuckle. This girl loved food more than anyone I'd ever met.

"I'll be right back." I turned around, walking towards the door. I heard her slump down in the bed, still groaning about being hungry. I rarely see her actually willing to complain about something like food. I supposed she was just...comfortable?

I walked down to the kitchen to grab Haruhi and myself some breakfast. As I approached, one of the women who works in the kitchen scurried up to me.

"We were just about to bring up your and miss Haruhi's meal, Milord." She bowed.

"No need, I'll just bring it up myself." Some of the staff looked at me like I'd just spoken backwards. "Being in a staffed home makes her uncomfortable. She's a very independent woman." That's one thing I adored about her.

The kitchen staff in its entirety just smiled and went back to what they were doing. Was it something I said?

I grabbed the tray and made my way back to my bedroom.

Opening the door, I could already tell she was excited. You could see it on her face. "So, what's on the menu?" she asked, hopefully.

"How about yogurt parfaits with granola, and lots and lots of fruit?" I took my bowl off the tray, and handed the tray down to Haruhi.

She'd already made a dent in her food by the time I managed to walk over to my chair and sit down. "Good, I'd assume?" She smiled and nodded.

We spent the time just chatting and eating. We talked about future Host events which is when I remembered I still didn't have my phone. God knows how many times Tamaki had called by this point…

I excused myself, taking our dirty dishes with me, leaving them outside the bedroom door as we always did. I walked down to where we kept all of our vehicles, sighing to myself, trying to figure out what I'd tell Tamaki. I went out the front door, and I immediately realised I'd have to come up with an excuse fast.

"Kyoya!" Oh no.

"Kyoya, I've been trying to get ahold of you all night! You never don't answer me! I was worried that you'd somehow succumbed to the twins shenanigans or something and that I'd never hear from you AGAIN!" Tamaki threw himself around me, forcing me into a hug I most certainly did not sign up for.

Tamaki was always the King of worrying about nothing. "Tamaki, I left my phone in the car. I was just now going to get it."

He looked at me like I had twelve eyes. "Kyoya, you never forget things!" he put his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright!" I sighed.

"Tamaki. Get off of me." He did, immediately looking offended.

"Mama's mad at me!" He shrieked. Ugh.

"Come on, Tamaki, walk with me." I continued on my path to the car, Tamaki now trailing behind me. We got to the car, and I found my phone laying on the passenger side floor and grabbed it. "Guess it fell out of my bag…" I said aloud, lying through my teeth.

"Wait, Tamaki, why aren't you at school?"

"WELL I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU, KYOYA." I mean, he wasn't wrong. I brainstormed as quickly as I could.

"You were right, I was feeling a bit under the weather today, Tamaki. I decided to do my schoolwork from home today. I was coming to find my phone so I could let you know I wouldn't be at the club tonight."

"OH you should have said something sooner! I'd have brought you the finest soup and… Well, you march yourself back up to your bedroom and get some rest, Kyoya!" He pointed up at my bedroom window, looking up at it. "Did something just MOVE in there, Kyoya! Are you secretly being haunted by SPIRITS!?"

"Maids, Tamaki. We do in fact have...maids."

He started running off towards the limo that had brought him, yelling over his shoulder. "Maids or ghosts, go get some rest, so you can be bright and ready for Club activities in the morning!"

And then he was gone.

I looked down at my phone, which still had a tiny charge. 37 text messages and 26 voicemails from Tamaki, two texts from Hikaru, three from Kaoru, one from Hunny, and one from Mori. Then a new one popped up, from Haruhi.

"He's such an idiot." followed by a laughing emoji. I looked up to the bedroom window, and she'd been watching the whole time. So much for ghosts.

I jogged my way back upstairs, and opened the door.

"BOO!" Haruhi jokingly yelled at me. "Oh man, I guess I'm NOT the spirit that Tamaki senpai was talking about." Her smile turned into a slightly annoyed face.

"Can you imagine being that loud, that someone can hear you talking two stories up and through a closed window.." She continued, shaking her head. She was nine times out of ten the victim of Tamaki being Tamaki.

"Hey Haruhi, how comfortable are you being pushed around in a wheelchair, hm?" I smiled at her. She looked up at me and groaned.

"Why."

"I have a surprise for you, but you'll actually have to leave this room to get it."


	8. Chapter 8

She held that same annoyed direct eye contact with me for a solid thirty seconds.

"You know I don't like surprises, senpai." Her eyebrows still furrowed.

"You know, I thought you'd have learned to trust me a little by now, hm?" I smiled at her. "It's nothing Tamaki crazy."

"Nothing is Tamaki crazy but Tamaki. And the twins occasionally, but normally only when a dash of Suoh is added to the mix…" I mean, she wasn't wrong.

"So what, you want to sit in my bedroom forever? I guess I couldn't oppose that…" Her eyes darted from mine, to around the room, to straight ahead of her, wide open. I think she may have forgotten that this was in fact my personal bedroom. I'd tell her that I was having a guest room a few doors down made up for her later.

"I guess you're right, I most certainly can't stay in your room forever." She still wouldn't look at me. "I guess I have to trust you at this point, huh."

"Well, I'm glad you see it my way." Honestly, I've always kind of enjoyed using slightly sexual undertones when talking to Haruhi. Not because I ever had any intention of trying anything with her, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy seeing her blush a little. It was cute.

A gentle knock on my door. "Yes, come in." I casually responded back.

"Good morning, Haruhi! I see my brother is in here being himself, hm?" My sister, Fuyumi walked in, and straight over to sit on the bed next to Haruhi. "Kyoya, could you excuse us a moment?" She waved her hand towards the door. Haruhi barely knew my sister, I honestly had no idea what she wanted, but I nodded and went into the hallway, trying my hardest not to eavesdrop through the door.

I decided to take the time to go down to Haruhi's new room, unpack some of her things for her. I always like how this bedroom in particular was decorated. The walls were a very light grayish-lavender, and the bedding was a similar color, embroidered with small flowers along the bottom edge. I'd already put the bags I'd packed of her things in there. Her uniform was already steamed and hung up in the otherwise empty closet. I'd brought her phone and charger into my bedroom, so I figured I'd hang up her less "delicate" clothing. I didn't really want her thinking I was doing something...unsavory with them. Not that I was. But, better safe than sorry…

Hanging everything only took five or so minutes. I really hadn't grabbed very much, I only had one bag to put it all in, after all. I then took out the pictures I'd grabbed, putting them on the dresser that was across from her bed.

I wanted to go back to her apartment and grab the rest of her things, but at this point, I had no idea how to get around Ranka. I did still have a key, but god knows if he'd gotten worse with Haruhi leaving how she did. He worked at night, so maybe I'd try to go back tonight after Haruhi goes to sleep…

The door opened, and there was Fuyimi and Haruhi, now dressed in something other than what she'd been wearing last night, sitting in a wheelchair, looking thrilled.

"So, Haruhi! This is your roo- oh, Kyoya! I didn't expect you to be in here." Fuyumi laughed. I was kind of embarrassed and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Kyoya… did you go back and get my pictures…?" Haruhi asked quietly, looking genuinely astonished. Even though I knew the answer, I didn't know what to say.

"I mean, I-" I started.

"I'll leave you guys alone now! Lemme know if you need anything Haruhi! I don't live far at all!" Fuyumi smiled and winked at me and she walked away. She's never really been given a chance to tease me in front of a girl, I guess she was taking her chance while she had it.

"This room is beautiful…" She slowly rolled herself all the way into the room, looking around. "Kyoya...you didn't have to do all of this…" she trailed off looking at the bags, and the photos.

"Yes I did, Haruhi."

"But you didn't-"

"Haruhi." I interrupted her. "I know I can come off as a very… self centered person, but…" Why was I saying this?

"And in a lot of ways, I am. But…you…and the Hosts. You're different. I care about you."

"Kyoya.."

"I'm not done." I interjected again. "Haruhi. You are very important to me. I had to get you out of your situation. I had to do it in a way that I thought would make you the most comfortable, I…"

"Kyoya. You have no idea how upset I was when I realised you knew. Back in the music room. If I've learned anything from you, it's that you're an unbelievably observant guy. But. As upset as I was, I'm really glad it was you. At first, it was because I knew you wouldn't tell everyone else. But now, it's… God, I'm really bad at this kind of thing...Thanks, Kyoya, is what I think I'm trying to get at here." She was bright red, looking a little down and to the left.

"You know, you didn't have to trust me. But I'm really glad you did. And hopefully, still do. Enough to come see the little surprise, maybe?"

She smirked at me. "Okay, fiiiinnnneeee. I guess I don't have much choice do I? I *am* in a chair with wheels and handles."

That she was. I grabbed the handles and pushed her down the hallway. A few maids passed by us as we walked, all of them whispering to each other.

"This is killing you, isn't it, Haruhi?"

"I have never wanted to use my legs and walk more passionately than I do at this moment in time."

"Not a fan of being waited on hand and foot, hm?"

"You know I hate it."

"I do. And the entire staff of this home know that too." She looked up at me, confused. "They all know that they aren't to attempt to wait on you unless you explicitly ask. Once you're able to get around on your own effectively, chair or no, you have the full run of the house. Now, if you want a meal delivered to you, or your room cleaned, or anything else, you have all of the phone numbers you need in your room, but you don't have to use any of it."

"That… is strangely thoughtful. I think Tamaki would have guards posted at my door at all times!" She laughed a little at the thought. Even though she didn't realise that that was a complete understatement."

"Where are we going anyway? I forgot how massive your house was..."

"Don't you know the definition of a surprise, Haruhi?" We were almost there, anyway. "Close your eyes."

"Do I have too?"

"If you don't mind"

She looked up at me. "Well maybe I DO mind, I don't like surpri…" She stopped mid thought. We were there. "Woah…"

I'd taken her to our back garden. In my time knowing her, I knew she secretly adored colorful flowers and plants and the like. Our garden was massive, and I thought it might bring her at least a little joy.

"Kyoya, this is incredible! Some of these flowers aren't even from Japan and...How do you not spend every moment you're home out here?"

"Who's to say I don't?" I pointed to a table under a gazebo with roses growing up the sides. "Most Host events are planned right there. Me in the right chair, Tamaki in the left."

"So...is he here a lot?" She was clearly a little concerned.

"A couple of times a month, at least. Luckily, he doesn't wander around without me. So even if he should come before anyone knows you're here, I can keep him away from you pretty easily."

"You really planned for everything…" her thoughts seemed to leave her as she looked at the koi pond. "Hey, so, how long do I have to use this stupid chair? I'd love to wander around here at my own pace, you know?"

"The chairs probably only necessary for a couple of days. Our families doctors are going to look you over again in a day or two, and they'll probably clear you to use an orthopedic boot for the remaining healing time. From what they told me, the fracture didn't seem too unmanageable."

"What about school…?"

"You'll be cleared for school as soon as they know for sure the concussion is healed properly. Probably a week. And before you ask, the administration is already aware of your new living lituation, without having given them any details, and cannot give out any of your details to anyone. Even the Hosts. Or your father…" I felt bad bringing Ranka up, but I wanted her to know she was safe, at least.

"I'm okay with the situation. With dad." She looked up at me, no real sadness on her face. "Well. Not okay. But. You don't have to walk around talking about him. I'm fine talking about it. With you, at least. I know you had more questions. So. I'm going to tell you everything I know, okay?"

"Haruhi, you don't have to.."

"I mean, you deserve to know. Besides, I haven't had anyone to talk about it with, so. I want to tell you everything." She took a deep breath.

"One day, after we'd all been gone for a weekend for an event, I walked into the apartment while dad was at work, we'd gotten home kind of late. It was a mess. Plates and glasses broken on the kitchen floor, all of mom's things were knocked over, even her urn. I thought we'd been robbed or something, so I called dad. He screamed at me on the phone, not to touch anything. Probably in a tone similar to what you must have heard when you called him. I told him okay, that I loved him, and hung up. I realised my bedroom door was open. Drawers open, a picture frame broken, a bunch of my pockets were turned inside out. Which is, I think, when I kind of realised what happened. Dad had been looking for money. Which I now realise was probably just to drink. But anyway…"

"Did he actually TAKE any money?" I asked her, trying not to sound rude, but I was genuinely curious.

"No, I didn't have any in there. Which is, I assume, why the rest of the house was trashed. He was drunk and angry. I went back out into the living room to start picking up, starting with moms urn. It was locked, luckily, but I moved it into my bedroom closet, kind of tucked away in a corner. I felt like mom wouldn't have liked the mess, so I moved her out of there. I got everything cleaned up relatively quickly, and about when I finished is when dad came home. I asked him if he was looking for money, and told him I really only had a few dollars to give him if he needed it, and that's kind of where everything went downhill. That's when it went from being drunk a lot to being downright violent." She lifted up her shirt a little bit, exposing the big bruise I'd seen before. "That's the day this happened."

I didn't even know what to say to her. "Why didn't you tell anyone…?"

"I thought I could handle it. He is my dad, after all. I was just… wrong."

We sat outside for hours, just talking. About anything and everything. Time had really gotten away from us, It was starting to get dark.

"Haruhi, it's getting late, and you look tired. How about I bring you upstairs, and we'll talk more tomorrow." She nodded, yawning and stretching.

We made our way back upstairs, and I took her into her room. "By the way, I will be going to school tomorrow. I will keep my phone on me though, please, don't hesitate to text me if you need me, okay? And Fuyumi told me she'd be around to help you out while I'm gone, to help you get acquainted with the house."

"That sounds as okay as anything could right now...Oh shoot!" She'd clearly realised something. "I left my phone in your room."

"Well, I'll be right back then." I walked over to my room and grabbed it. It lit up as I picked it up. A bunch of notifications from Tamaki, and a couple from Hikaru and Kaoru. I wasn't about to snoop. I walked it back over to her room, along with the charger, which I plugged in for her, next to the bed.

"Good luck answering all of those texts, Haruhi." she looked down and groaned.

"That can be for tomorrow Haruhi." She said, throwing her phone on the end table. "Today Haruhi is somehow exhausted at seven pm."

"Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Haruhi." She nodded at me. "Good night." I smiled at her, turning the main lights off.

"Good night!" She chimed back. I could tell she'd be out in a matter of minutes.

While I'd like to have gotten caught up on what I'd missed at school, I wanted to go to Haruhi's apartment and get the rest of her things while she was asleep. I knew she'd stop me if she knew I was going.

I grabbed all of my large suitcases, walked downstairs and threw them in my car, and just went on my way down to her apartment complex, quiet classical music playing through the speakers of my car.

Never in my life, had I both wanted to kill a man, and also hug a person at the same time. But there's a first for everything, I suppose.


	9. Chapter 9

I parked on the road directly by the stairs up to Haruhi's apartment. I jogged up the stairs and quietly entered the building. Ranka clearly wasn't there, but the apartment looked awful. It looked a lot like how Haruhi described to me looking when Ranka first lost it. It'd only been a day…

I shook it off and went into Haruhi's room. I knew immediately where to start. I went into her closet and looked around on the floor and found it almost immediately. Haruhi's mother's urn. Well. It was less of an urn and more of a box, with a lock on the front. The top of the box had her name etched into it, Kotoko. I placed it in a small bag I'd brought just for this, so it wouldn't get damaged.

I grabbed everything. Her clothes, her books, anything that looked remotely sentimental. She had a small box of jewelry on her dresser. It was a little music box, playing "Greensleeves" when opened. It had a little mirror, with a picture of her mother taped on the inside. I closed it and packed it. After no longer than twenty minutes, her bedroom was looking mostly empty. I barely filled half of the bags I'd brought with me, though.

I walked out of her room and was about to leave, when I got the biggest surprise of my life. I heard the front door quietly open, but it wasn't Ranka standing there.

It was Kaoru.

He dropped all of the books and papers he had been holding, which looked to be Haruhi's homework for the day.

"HARU-?!" He began to yell. "...Kyoya?"

Damn it.

"Kyoya, what the hell is going on?! What happened here? Was Haruhi robbed?! Where is she!? Why are you…!?" He paused. "Why are you here….?"

"Kaoru. Is Hikaru with you?" I asked, desperately trying to buy myself time without looking like I was panicking.

"N...No… He's at home, but I'm going to ask again, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Kaoru… did you drive here yourself?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Can you please meet me at the small park up the road? I'd rather not talk here. But… I'll tell you as much as I can…"

He nodded, turning around slowly, walking back out the door. I picked up what he'd dropped, definitely Haruhi's homework, and took all of the bags I had out to my car.

Kaoru looked at me like I was a monster, like I'd done something. I had to tell him SOMETHING. He got in his car, and I got in mine, and we drove off towards the park. He followed very closely behind me, looking both furious and also really concerned. Which, was fair enough, given the situation he was just put in.

We both parked in the lot attached to the park. I waved at him to come sit in my car, as it was quite late at this point. He did, basically running to open the passenger door.

"Okay Kyoya. What. Is. Going. On? Where is Haruhi?" He was clearly more concerned about Haruhi than he was angry with me.

I sighed. "Can I ask you, as a friend, to not tell anyone anything I'm going to tell you? Not even Hikaru." He looked at me wide eyed. "For her sake. Not mine."

He nodded.

"Haruhi is at my house. Nothing is going on there, there's nothing… illicit...happening. I can promise you that. But… Let's just say, something happened, and she can no longer stay at home. Or with Ranka." He just stared at me through slightly squinted eyes. "Kaoru. She's...hurt. She's safe now, and she'll be back at school in the next few days, but for now, she is under the care of some of my family's hospitals' most prestigious doctors. It's nothing major. A minor rib fracture, a leg fracture, and a mild concussion."

He stared at me, tears ever so slightly apparent in his eyes. He looked horrified. "Kyoya...what happened to her…?"

"I'm honestly not comfortable telling you that. It is her story to tell and hers alone. And I do NOT want you asking her about it. Under ANY circumstances. She will tell you only if she is comfortable." He slowly nodded again.

"Is she… okay? Like...you know. Okay?"

"As far as I can tell, she's more okay than most people would be. She's only been with me since last night though. Today was her first full day in my home. She's still pretty uncomfortable with the change, but I'm doing my best to keep her sane."

"So… you were in her apartment...to get her stuff?"

"That is correct."

"So...could you maybe bring that homework to her…?" He gestured to the books on my back seat. "And you know… maybe tell her that I'm here for her if she needs me? I know she might not even want to tell me anything, and that's totally fine. But you know. She's my best friend, other than Hikaru…"

"Of course. Now, I really need to get back in case she wakes up and realises I'm not around…" I looked at my phone. No texts from her. Okay, good. "Remember, if you tell anyone anything, I'll make your life a living hell. Do we have an understanding?"

"Of course. For Haruhi." He gave a little nod, and got out of my car. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow. I have to try to keep suspicion down. Haruhi definitely isn't ready for Tamaki finding anything out. God knows what he'd do if he found out she was living with me, of all people. Especially after what he walked in on in the beach house that one time…"

"What happened in the beach hous…?" I then remembered that he didn't know about that. I reached over and closed his door. Waving at him as I drove off.

I had thought about that day on the beach more often than I'd like to admit. Watching some random guys attack Haruhi… I was so scared for her… I was just about to go after her when they threw her into the ocean from that cliff, but Tamaki beat me to the punch. So...I stayed back and called doctors. Doing what I could…

Then she got so mad at Tamaki for "treating her like a girl"... and I tried to show her what he meant and… it was the closest I'd ever gotten to her. I needed her to understand… We were all just worried about her and… I was probably too aggressive in showing her that.

I pushed her into my bed, climbing on top of her, holding her down. I was trying to show her that...some men take advantage of women. It's a terrible truth of our world, but...she just didn't understand.

She said I'd never have done anything to her. Which of course is true, but she said it was because I had nothing to gain. But she didn't realise...I had everything to gain… As if I'd never thought about her in that way before…

She looked beautiful that night, though. The salt from the ocean gave her hair a beautiful wave that made me a little weak in the knees. I loved her short hair, as much as Tamaki hated it. It suited her. She was a strong willed, independent person. She didn't need to rely on femininity to be beautiful.

That's when I almost ran a red light. I managed to stop, very short. I'd completely been lost in thought. I needed to sleep desperately at this point. The last thing Haruhi probably wants is the one person she can confide in a little to get into an accident because he couldn't stop thinking about her.


	10. Chapter 10

I made it home close to ten pm. I had never been more ready for sleep than I was at that moment. I took all of Haruhi's things upstairs and put them on the lounge chair in my bedroom. I'd give them to her tomorrow.

I decided I'd check my laptop before bed, clicking through what felt like millions of notifications from Tamaki from our instant messenger. I also saw that Tamaki had actually emailed me what I'd missed at school, and it didn't look like I'd missed much. I closed the laptop, and got into my bed, making sure my alarm was set.

It was dark. I was back in the school, feeling an odd sense of dread and deja vu. I saw the music room door slowly swinging closed. I sprinted towards the door, that feeling of dread building.

There was Haruhi. Sitting on the sill of the open window. I ran towards her. "HARUHI!" I screamed, knowing exactly where this was headed. She looked back at me, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh, hello, Kyoya!" She swung her legs back inside the music room and hopped down onto the floor, just as I'd reached her. She smiled at me, moving her arms around my waist to pull me into a light hug.

I broke down and fell to my knees, hugging Haruhi tightly, tears rolling down my face. "Haruhi...don't scare me like that...I love you so much, I…"

She shushed me. "Oh Kyoya. I love you t-"

I woke up, tears from the dream still in my eyes from the dream. I wiped them and looked at the clock. It was just about six am. I turned off my alarm that was just about to go off, and got myself out of bed. I almost never woke up before an alarm. I was admittedly a very heavy sleeper.

I looked over at my chair, Haruhi's things still sitting there. Unfortunately that part hadn't been a dream. I had a little bit of time before I had to leave, so I figured I'd bring Haruhi's breakfast up to her. Unlike me, she wasn't one to sleep in, even in her condition. If she wasn't already awake, she would be very soon.

I changed into my uniform and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where there was already food being prepared. I grabbed her some fresh pancakes that had just come off the stove, along with an assortment of toppings as I wasn't too sure about what she liked on them. I walked the tray back up to her room. I didn't want to just leave it in the hallway, so I gently tapped on the door. No answer. She must still be asleep.

Against my better judgement, I went in anyway. I was right, she was still quietly asleep. I left the tray, covered, on her nightstand. I went back to my room and grabbed a small piece of paper to leave her a note. I also decided that someone should probably be watching over Haruhi while I couldn't, so I also carefully took out the locked box, her mother's urn. I walked back over to her room, leaving the note by the food, and placed the box next to the photo of her mother. I placed my hand gently on the top of the box. "I'm doing what I can for Haruhi, Kotoko." I prayed in my head.

I looked over at Haruhi, who had turned over in her sleep, and now had a small smile on her face. It's like she knew. I quietly walked out and closed her door. My chest was pounding. I'd never experienced someone being able to make me feel like a nervous idiot the way she could. And she wasn't even awake…

I took a deep breath and grabbed my school bag, I was actually running a tad late, which was very unlike me. I went outside and my driver was already there waiting for me. I sat in the back seat, just kind of staring at my phone. I wasn't sure why, but part of me was hoping Haruhi was going to text me any minute, asking me to come back.

I sighed as we pulled up to the school, mentally preparing myself for a barrage of questions from all of the Hosts as to where I was yesterday. I opened the door and walked straight towards the school, hoping I could get inside and to the music room uninterrupted.

The day went by incredibly slowly. Just making it to lunch felt like an eternity. I didn't even really have an appetite. All of the hosts gathered around me at the table. "Kyoya, Kyoya!" Hunny yelled excitedly, sitting between me and Mori. "Did you hear? Kaoru talked to Haruhi!" I looked over at Kaoru, who was sitting next to his brother and Tamaki on the other side of the table.

"Oh, did he?" I asked. He looked back at me, then back down at his phone.

"I did. She told me she was just sick, but that she was at home being taken care of. She doesn't want to be bothered…!" His statement turned into yelling as Tamaki leaned over to try to look at Kaoru's phone. He turned the screen off.

Tamaki frantically went to take his phone out of his pocket. "I just can't believe that Daddy's little girl would talk to YOU instead of ME! I've been trying to get a hold of her for the past two days and she hasn't replied a single time!" He screeched, clearly texting her again.

"Milord, if you keep texting her, her phone's going to keep going off and she'll never get any sleep! She won't get better if she can't sleep! Maybe she'll never get better… and it'd be all because of you…" The twins said, changing off between sentences, like they often did.

Tamaki immediately turned his phone off. "IF I MUST ABSTAIN FROM TALKING TO MY LITTLE GIRL, I WILL!"

Everyone just kind of rolled their eyes, with the exception of Hunny, who was eating cake, looking happier than ever.

My phone vibrated. I looked down, and Tamaki freaked out. "SHE'S TALKING TO MAMA TOO?"

"Tamaki. It's my sister." he sighed. It wasn't Fuyumi, though. It actually was Haruhi. I tried to keep my demeanor calm, as usual. I opened the message.

"When did you even find time to go back to the apartment?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not.

"After you went to bed. I figured if you'd want anyone there with you, It'd be your mother."

"Breakfast was fantastic, by the way. Thank you 3" The little heart made my heart skip a beat.

"Is there anything you need before I come home tonight?"

"No, thank you. Can't wait for you to get home though! It's still really weird being here without you. How's lunch going? Tamaki and the twins behaving?"

I looked back up from my phone, not realising that Tamaki and Hikaru had started arguing about something. My phone buzzed again, this time, a message from Kaoru, who was staring at me.

"I didn't talk to her, but I figured this might get them off your back a little."

It buzzed again. "Also, are you looking at porn or something over there? You're bright red, and that's super weird if you're still texting your sister." I looked back up and he was laughing a little at me, even though he was sitting right in between Hikaru and Tamaki who were still arguing about something at max volume.

"I hate you." I responded.

"No you don't :)"

I sigh, and finally go back to texting Haruhi.

"Well, currently Hikaru and Tamaki are arguing about something very passionately, and I cannot for the life of me figure out what about. I need you, you're good at translating."

"Record them for a minute and send it to me, I could use something to do" She was more like me than I thought. I followed orders though, quietly recording them while I pretended to text. After about a minute, I sent it to her.

"Hikaru stole a few of Tamaki's potatoes, and is claiming that Tamaki just ate them and is trying to start a fight. If you keep listening for a bit, I can almost guarantee you that they're going to try to bring me into it, realise I'm not there, and start bringing you into it."

"It's a bet."

The two continued arguing until…

"HARUHI WOULD BE ON MY SIDE IF SHE WAS HERE, YOU EVIL TWIN!"

"You really think she'd side with the BIGGEST CRY BABY OF ALL TIME?"

"MAMA! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID TO ME?!"

Haruhi was more observant than I gave her credit for. "Of course I heard it. Everyone in this room can hear you. I'm just ignoring you." Which of course made Tamaki even more...dramatic…

"Well, Haruhi. I'm not one to lose a bet, but here we are. You're good, I'm impressed."

Her next message was just a thumbs up emoji. However, it was time for us to go back to class.

"I'll text you before club activities begin, we have to go back to class."

"Good luck with that."

"Business as usual."

The rest of the school day dragged on as bad as the first half. Club activities did too. The short conversation I had with Haruhi before Club started felt like the only thing getting me through it. It wasn't a particularly interesting conversation, other than the fact that she had already talked to one of our doctors, and she was already cleared to use an orthopedic boot instead of the chair. I could feel her excitement radiating through the phone.

I was embarrassingly excited to go back home and see her. No one or no thing has ever made me feel this way. In fact, just the idea of seeing her face again made me happy, and it hadn't even been a full day since I'd last seen her.

I'd always felt differently about Haruhi than I did everyone else. From the day I met her, I knew she was special. I was drawn to her independence. I never did care for a woman who never wanted to lift a finger for anything or anyone.

"Kyoya!" I looked up from my laptop. Hunny was running up to me, with a small box in his hands. "Kyoya! Look at the cupcake I picked up for Haruhi! Kaoru said he'd take it to her when he dropped off her homework tonight!"

"That's a very nice choice, Hunny-senpai. I'm sure she'll love it." My instant messenger went off. It was Kaoru.

"I'm leaving her stuff here with you. I just gotta make sure Hunny leaves before me and Hikaru so he doesn't see me forget the cupcake."

"What about your brother?"

"I'll just go shopping for a little bit or something tonight so Hikaru doesn't find out. No worries."

I was glad Kaoru was on my side here, even though he really didn't know much. Well. I knew he was more doing it for Haruhi, but all the same…

First, Hunny and Mori left, then the twins. Kaoru had "accidentally" left Haruhi's things at the table I was working at. It was just me and Tamaki, and I'd managed to get her work and the cupcake into my bag without him noticing.

"Kyoya, why does everything feel so...off... today? I'm not used to getting the wrath of only one twin. And Haruhi not being here… Everything just sort of feels wrong." He asked me, dramatically looking out the window like he was known to do.

"Well, Haruhi wasn't here, and maybe everyone was just having an off day because of it. It's not really a big deal, Tamaki, I wouldn't worry." I started packing up my things to leave. "I'm heading out. I'll see you in the morning." He sighed and waved, still looking out the window.

I texted Haruhi that I was on my way home, and I never got a response. She was probably just napping.

When I arrived home, I first went up to my room, and put all of my things down and changed. I grabbed Haruhi's homework and the cupcake and walked down the hall to her room. I knocked. No answer. I opened the door to just set everything down on the small desk in the corner of her room, but she wasn't in there. I told her she had the run of the house, but I wasn't actually expecting her to take me up on that offer.

I didn't expect a game of hide n' seek when I got home, but I guess I was it.


	11. Chapter 11

I had a pretty good idea of where she'd ended up.

I walked downstairs and out the back door, and just like I thought, there she was. Sitting at the table in the garden where I did a lot of my work. Her arms were folded in front of her, head resting on them. She was asleep.

I smirked a little and walked over to her. Her cell phone was sitting in her hand, and a now empty plate and half full glass sat beside her. I assumed she'd had her lunch out here.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi?" She looked up a little, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Oh, welcome home, Kyoya…" She mumbled, still rubbing her eyes. She was already wearing the new boot, so at least she was able to get down here on her own. "I'm sorry, I must have drifted off."

"As I told you, this home is your home. You can choose to nap wherever you please." She pulled her chair out and stood up. She turned to face me.

"Kyoya, I've been thinking…" She took a step closer to me. "You knew I wouldn't be able to repay you for all of this… You'll be adding onto my debt, then?"

I was a little taken aback by this question, but I understood why she was asking it. I wasn't exactly someone who was known for selfless generosity.

"You could say this one's on me, hm?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Even I can do something for someone I care about, I suppose."

She took another step closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug, catching me completely off guard.

"I don't even know what to say to you anymore, you know? You don't have to be doing any of this. Yet...here we are. So again, Kyoya, thank y-"

"No more thank yous, Haruhi." I bent down a little and wrapped my arms around her. "Instead, if you really want to repay me… how about a little movie night, hm? Just you and me." She looked over at me. "The more you rest, the faster you'll feel like your normal self. Besides, may as well use the television in your bedroom for something…"

She smiled. "That...actually sounds awesome! I haven't had time to watch any movies or anything in months! But wait. There's a TV in my room? I didn't see it."

"It's behind the oak doors on the wall, right across from the bed. I apologize, I probably should have given you that information." I'd honestly forgotten entirely about that television. It was hooked up to the internet for streaming and everything. I supposed I probably owed her one, for that.

She grabbed the plate and glass she had, and turned towards the door inside. I quickly walked in front of her, and grabbed the dishes from her. "Meet me in your room." I smiled at her and walked towards the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks for a second, and chimed back from behind me, "You'll probably still beat me there!" She laughed a little bit to herself.

I went to the kitchen and dropped off the dishes. I grabbed a couple small snacks, too. Watching movies was a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, and I had reason to suspect it was one of Haruhi's, too.

I went back up to her room, and knocked on the door. "One sec!" she yelled back at me through the door. I waited for a minute, until she came and opened the door, now wearing cute pajamas. They didn't look like something she'd own. A black camisole with soft lace around the neckline, and long, navy blue silk pants. "Sorry, I had to change! Your sister brought these for me." She gestured at her outfit. "She wasn't sure if I had any, so she brought up a bunch. She really seems like she's nothing like you. She seems like more of a Suoh, if you know what I mean." She smiled.

"I'm going to be offended on behalf of Fuyumi. Even if you aren't entirely incorrect." I sat the small mountain of snacks down on the desk. She visibly perked up.

"It's like you know me." She grinned. "Hey, if we're watching movies, YOU'RE supposed to be in pajamas too. It's the rules."

"I suppose you're right. If you'll excuse me for a moment." I walked out, closing the door behind me. And walked towards my bedroom door.

"I've got pretty good taste in sleepwear, hm?" I heard Fuyumi's voice whisper at me from around a corner. She stepped out in front of me. "I know you have a bit of a thing for darker cool tones." I rolled my eyes and tried to step around her. She stepped with me. "Alright little brother. I trust you're treating her with the utmost respect. I know you. But I also know you have a bit of a thing for Haruhi. Maybe even more of a thing than those pants." She grinned. "But. Don't let your feelings make you do anything stupid. I don't think you ever would. But. Girls gotta protect each other, you know?" She shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Haruhi would absolutely hate that sentence." Fuyumi looked at me, obviously confused. "Haruhi doesn't need anyone to look after her. Not you, not me. She's the most wonderfully, and stubbornly independent person I have ever met, she will always be that last person to admit she needs help. But, all of that aside. The last thing she needs to be scared of is me." Fuyumi stepped aside.

"I know, Kyoya." She smiled. "I gotta give you a hard time though. It's my job. Besides. I really like her. Everything you've ever told me about her has been absolutely correct." She started looking past me, down the hall, smiling a smile only an older sister could smile. "You've told me about how wonderful she is, and smart, and talented, and beautiful and…"

I turned around to see what she was staring at. Nothing. She was trying to make me nervous. I didn't talk about Haruhi that often. At least, I was pretty sure I didn't…

I started walking towards my room again, quietly yelling to Fuyumi over my shoulder, "You know, she WANTS me in her bedroom right now. I'm not just creeping around in there."

"You're really lucky I don't live here anymore, baby brother! She laughed from down the hall. "Anyway, I'm leaving! Have fun!" She made a face at me.

I finally got to my bedroom, still feeling a little red in the face from the ruthless teasing from Fuyumi. "Do Hikaru and Kaoru deal with this every single day?" I thought to myself. I didn't see my siblings very often, those two were around each other every moment of every day.

I changed into my pajamas, just as Haruhi instructed. I'd chosen gray sweatpants and a black tank top. I'd be lying if I said I had actually started to put thought into what I should wear. It's not like this was a date.

I took a deep breath, and went back to her room. It was very fortunate her room was close by, otherwise I'd really be getting in my cardio everyday.

I knocked, knowing she was still in there. "Come in!"

She was standing by a mirror, I'd assumed she'd been looking at the pajamas. She looked incredible. Even her hair looked more perfect than I remembered it looking just a few minutes ago. She stared at me for a moment. "I don't think I've ever seen you in sweatpants before…" She was still kind of staring. "You strike me as more of a luxury egyptian cotton kind of guy."

"I guy can own multiple kinds of sleepwear, can't he?" She smiled, looking down at the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'd expect nothing else from you." She looked back up at me. "You're full of surprises today."

I smirked at her. I honestly wasn't aware I'd been full of surprises, unless she was actually this excited about watching movies. "Have you decided what you wanted to watch?"

She showed me a list on the tv she'd already compiled. Maybe she actually was that excited. The list was full of genres I'd expect from her, lots of comedy and maybe a romcom or two. I was not however expecting a bunch of horror and action movies, which were much more to my taste. But I'd leave all of the choices up to her.

She picked one out, a thriller, and she went and sat on her bed, one leg crossed, and the other, with the boot, outstretched in front of her. I went to sit in the chair near the bed, but she looked up at me and aggressively patted on the side of the bed she wasn't on. "You gotta sit on the bed with me, it's the rules too. Haven't you ever had a sleepover? Or do rich people not do that?" She looked a little down and to the left, pondering her own question.

I did as I was asked, and sat on the bed next to her, and she started the movie.

As the movie went on, she got closer and closer to me. I don't think it was intentional, but the movie did have a few minor jump scares in it.

This is how we spent the entire evening, just the two of us. I was starting to get incredibly tired, but I wasn't about to tell Haruhi that. I was honestly enjoying this way too much. I hadn't had a lot of time to sit and watch any movies lately, either. She probably wouldn't notice if I'd closed my eyes for a minute or two...


	12. Chapter 12

When I opened my eyes again, it was brighter, yet quieter. I was still in Haruhi's room, the television still turned on. Haruhi next to me. She was fast asleep. My arm was around her now, which I know I hadn't done before I fell asleep… Her head was resting on me, her arm laying on my chest.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. I was late. Very late. School started in just twenty minutes. I had to get up. But I wasn't sure how to do it without waking up Haruhi. Not to mention how little I actually wanted to get up.

I sighed and slowly slid my arm out from under Haruhi, gently laying her head and arm back down on the bed as I got up. She was really cute when she was asleep. All I could think about was bending down and kissing her forehead. It's what felt right. But I couldn't.

I ran back over to my bedroom, quickly changing into my uniform and grabbing my bag. I ran out the door, with not even a second to spare.

I got to school barely five minutes before class started. I quickly walked to the classroom. I didn't even get all the way through the door before I felt Tamaki staring at me, clearly trying to get my attention. He knew better than anyone that I was never late. I avoided eye contact to the best of my ability.

I spent the entire school day thinking about kissing Haruhi. I've never wanted anything more. I loved this girl more than I could even try to describe. I never thought of myself as someone who'd be thinking about the future with someone else in it. I'd always imagined working for my father, managing hospitals and continuing on the Ootori name, even though I was not the heir to the family. I'd marry a woman based on merit alone. But. Everything's changed.

This idea of the future started to change when I met Tamaki. He's always told me I needed to think as Kyoya, and not as much as an Ootori. I needed to do what I wanted. I just hadn't been sure of what that was. But I at least knew now... that my dream had Haruhi in it.

"Hehe...what could the Shadow King possibly be thinking about?" Hikaru's voice came from behind me, followed by Kaoru's.

"He's been staring into space for fifteen minutes now!"

"Could the Shadow King be daydreaming?"

"I never thought I'd see the day!"

They snickered together, as Tamaki's voice called out from the other side of the room. "Yes! Our dear Kyoya has been rather quiet today!"

"Even more than usual!" Hunny chimed in.

"Mm." Mori added, eloquent as always.

Had I really been lost in thought for that long? All of the Hosts, as well as some of the last of our guests were staring at me. "You'll all have to excuse me, I woke up a bit late this morning and it really seems to have thrown off my rhythm." I smiled, trying not to show the guests how much I actually wanted to throw the twins out of a window.

I looked at my phone to check the time, counting down the minutes to the weekend. I had a text from Haruhi.

"Hey! Can we get out of the house at some point this weekend? Just the two of us? You can choose what we do! I just need a change of scenery."

I felt like I was being asked on a date. The thought of that made me laugh. At least that gave me something to look into for a while. I texted her back.

"Of course."

I could take her to our private beach, but that was probably a bit...intimate. Her boot was also a factor. Sand was probably a bad idea. However...We did have the Tropical Aqua Garden... She seemed to like that place enough. It was a healing facility afterall. It'd be perfect. We even had a small rental home that was attached to the facility we could stay in.

"I have a pretty good idea. Pack a weekend bag. Bring a swimsuit." I texted her.

"I don't think I actually have one here…"

"I'll take care of it, don't give it a second thought, but please, pack a bag. I'll be home soon"

"Am I going to hate this?"

"I don't think you will."

"Just us?"

"Just us." I smiled down at my phone a little. Until I saw Hikaru creeping over from behind me, clearly trying to look at my phone.

"Milord, I think you have some gray hair." Kaoru suddenly yelled from across the room.

"What!?" Tamaki yelled, grabbing at his hair.

"And you didn't even show us, Milord?" Hikaru turned around suddenly, running back over to his brother. The total silence turned into screaming about hair color in barely a second. My phone buzzed. Kaoru.

"He was trying to take your phone. You owe me :)"

I sighed. I guess it was a good thing he knew. I had briefly mentioned to Haruhi that he knew she was staying with me while we were in between movies. She didn't seem to mind too much. Probably because it was the slightly more tame twin. Or at least, not Tamaki.

I took the moment to text Fuyumi. "Would you be able to bring Haruhi a few swimsuits? Preferably on the more modest end. She's not a skimpy bikini kind of girl."

She responded almost immediately. "You got it, baby brother. Hot beach date?"

"She's bored. Taking her to the Healing Facility to get her out of the house."

"You know you wanna see her in a bathing suit." I just kind of stared at my phone, eyebrows furrowed. She texted me again.

"I'm kidding. Yeah, I can do that. You owe me, you know."

I guess I'd owe a lot of favors in the near future.

I stood up from the table I was sat at. "I have a few things to attend to tonight, so I'll be taking my leave a bit early, if you'll all excuse me." The yelling almost immediately stopped.

"Have a good weekend, Kyoya!" Hunny yelled, the rest saying quick goodbyes so they could get back to brawling.

I was actually just a bit over excited to take Haruhi out of the house. If I knew her, she was probably getting incredibly bored by now. She liked to keep busy, and wasn't big on relaxing. So sitting around in a house she wasn't too familiar was probably her nightmare.

When I got home, I saw Fuyumi's car pulling out of the driveway, she made a face at me as we drove past each other, but her face turned into a smile. She looked kind of excited, somehow.

I went inside and upstairs to go say hello to Haruhi. I knocked on her door. "Ah! One second!" She shouted from the other side of the door.

"You know I hate to be kept waiting…" I said back to her, leaning up against the wall by her door.

She opened the door not even thirty seconds later. Her hair was wet and she had her bathrobe on, one I'd grabbed from her apartment. "Hey! Sorry about that, I just got out of the shower and I couldn't find my robe in the closet." She smiled a little bit, kind of nervous laughing.

She looked adorable when she was embarrassed. "So, have you been packing?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done. You work quick, I'm not sure why I wasn't expecting a literal bathing suit delivery, but I definitely wasn't. Also, who's the fan of Hitachiin Fashions? You or Fuyumi?"

I was starting to see that I really did owe Fuyumi, she didn't skimp. "Fuyumi has always been a fan of Yuzuha's work. But I can't say I don't own a few pieces as well." She smiled.

"Rich people...I'll never understand you." She looked me in the eyes, still just kind of smiling."I like my damn rich boys, though." She turned around. And walked back over to the bag she was finishing up. "Where are we going, anyway? And when?"

"You'll see. And in about an hour. I just need to gather my things and we'll be off."

And so, I did.


	13. Chapter 13

The car ride was nice. I'd opted to drive as Haruhi wasn't the biggest fan of limousines. She seemed thrilled just to be out of the house, staring out of the window most of the trip.

"So, will you finally tell me where we're going?" She turned to look at me.

"We're almost there, you'll find out soon enough." I responded. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate surprises." She slumped back in the seat a little.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to wait long, hm?" A smiled at her. She was clearly irritated. But only for a second.

"Wait...why do I kind of recognise this road? Have we been here before? For a Host thing?" She looked more intently out the window.

The moment the building came into view, she recognised it. Kind of. "Hey wait! This is that place! Like...A jungle but indoors? I can't remember what you called it… But we lost Hunny here, right?"

I was glad that is what she remembered of this place. "You're not wrong I suppose. It's my family's healing facility. It's like... an indoor resort."

"Yeah, I remember this place! I didn't really get to enjoy anything here because Tamaki and the twins were harassing me the entire time. I can't even imagine what this place would be like without them here!" She actually looked excited.

"They can be a bit difficult to relax around. I've gone on my fair share of vacations with Tamaki. It's like having an excitable child one moment, to a sullen poet the next." I smiled at how accurate my own description was. It was actually pretty funny how true it was.

"Throw in the twins and you have a car full of tired six year olds who just fight without rest." She added.

"The accuracy is painful." We both kind of laughed. Followed by silence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look over at me, then back down at her lap. "It's almost going to be weird being here without them. I'm starting to kind of miss the jerks." She said. She wasn't one to get all sentimental like that.

"I can absolutely guarantee that they miss you about one hundred times more. Every time a guest so much as mentioned your name, the twins and Tamaki would go on and on, back and forth making up strange conspiracies as to what happened to you." She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Any gems?" She asked

"Well, my personal favorite was Tamaki saying that the twins had actually annoyed you so much, that you'd packed up and fled to Europe. I believe it was specifically Italy."

She laughed. "At least I went somewhere with good food, thank god."

I parked the car. We were finally there. I got out of my car, expecting Haruhi to do the same. I went around to the truck to grab our small bags. Normally, there was a full staff at this location, but the facility was technically closed down on this particular weekend. One weekend or so a month, the Ootori family closes down so that members of the family and their guests can use the facility privately. It just so happened that I was able to get the spot this weekend.

Haruhi was still sitting in the car, just looking up at the entrance. The place hadn't been opened to the public last time she was here, and the outside and since gotten quite the renovation. It was remarkable, to say the least.

I walked over to her door and opened it. "If you like the outside, I think you might really enjoy what's on the inside, hm?" She quickly got herself out of the car.

"Sorry! It just looks so different… The entrance is beautiful!"

I placed my hand on her back and started leading her to the entrance she couldn't stop looking at. "There will be plenty of time for looking around later, Haruhi. We should get settled, hm?"

I led her inside, and showed her to the rooms we'd be staying. The facility now had an attached hotel. We would be staying in the nicest suite, that was more like a small house than a hotel room. It had a few bedrooms, each with their own on suite bathroom, that were all connected to a large den with a big fireplace. It also was equipped with a full kitchen.

"Oh, woah. This is gorgeous… and remarkably humble from what you're used to, I'm sure." She laughed at her own joke.

"Believe it or not, I actually prefer smaller spaces. How often do you see me in any other part of the house but outside or in my bedroom?" She smiled a sly smile.

"I mean, you spend an awful lot of time in my bedroom…" I could almost feel myself turning red. She laughed. "I'm screwing with you. You're not wrong though. I've never really noticed, but you are one to stay in one spot…"

I pointed out a door to her, desperate to change the subject. "That's the master bedroom. Why don't you stay there? I'll take the one down the hall."

"Really? You sure? It's your place, not mine." I took her bag and went into that room, putting her bag on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled.

"Thanks, Kyoya."

"What did I tell you about thanking me? There's no need. Now, why don't you try on the swimsuit you brought, I bet the water would do you well about now."

"Hope you aren't expecting a show."

"What do you take me for, Tamaki?" She laughed. I didn't know she actually thought I was funny. I never thought I was. She went in the room and closed the door, and I went down the hall and did the same.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see her in a swimsuit, it was a truly rare occasion. But I brought her here to relax. Not so I could see her in a swimsuit. It was just a nice bonus.

After I'd changed, I went back out to the den. Her door was open and she was gone. I went outside and back out to the poolside, and there she was, sitting on the edge with her feet in the pool. "Oh, hey!" she yelled over at me. "Sorry, I got a little eager. I'm really glad this stupid boot it waterproof though." She stood back up.

She looked amazing. Somehow, of all of the swimsuits I'm sure Fuyumi had brought her, she'd actually picked a bikini. The bottom was high waisted, dark purple with yellow sunflowers on them, and the top looked like a cropped halter top, white, with thin purple lines and a tie in the middle.

After picking my jaw up off the floor, I realised she had walked around the stairs of the pool. She started walking into the water, and immediately turned on her back to just float. "I didn't know that a warm pool and direct sunlight actually created the perfect feeling of zen when there aren't screaming teenage boys around." She said quietly from the water.

"That pool in particular is specifically for floating around like that. Floating is the closest thing the body can be to doing absolutely nothing. So scientifically speaking, you are correct. This pool was inspired by the Dead Sea. The water is made up of nearly 35% salt, which makes the water so dense that it's actually impossible for the human body to sink, so it's easy to just lay back and relax for hours on end."

"I wasn't expecting a science lesson from a pool, but that's actually really cool."

"Do you want a drink? I was going to run over to the bar and grab one for myself." I shouted to her, starting to walk towards the bar.

"That'd be awesome! Surprise me!"

"You got it."

"Thanks!"

I grabbed our drinks and walked back to the pool. She wasn't in the water anymore, but I didn't see her around.

I set our drinks down on a table, and looked around the poolside. She stepped out of the small outdoor shower. "Sorry! I was trying to get some of the salt off" she explained while trying to squeeze some of the water out of her hair.

I waved her over to the table I'd put our drinks, which was right in between two lounge chairs. We both sat down.

We sat there and just chatted for a while. Probably close to an hour. By this point, the sun was starting to set. The sky, and subsequently, the light in the resort, were now a beautiful shade of orange. Haruhi stood up, extending her hand to me. "How about a sunset swim? You haven't so much as dipped a toe in the water yet."

I smiled at her. "I suppose you're right." I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. "Come with me, we'll go to the big pool."

I took her to the main pool. Complete with diving boards and the like. We walked up to the edge of the deep end.

"You're lookin' pretty dry, there, Kyoya…" She looked at me, wearing an almost Hitachiin like grin. She took a couple steps backwards.

"I just need to set my glasses do-" I couldn't even finish my thought before she ran forward and cannonballed into the pool, clearly trying, and succeeding, to splash me.

Oh. Game on, Haruhi.

A ran over and threw my glasses on a table, and immediately turned around to jump into the pool. She'd swam far enough over to the shallow end that she could stand with her shoulders above the water. So, of course, I had to follow up her cannonball with a superior one.

And I did.

As I combed my hair out of my face with my hands, I could see her doing the same thing, wiping water from her face.

"Mine was better!" She shouted at me. "I'm the better splasher!"

Oh, this girl was in for the splashing of her life.

She must have seen my intention in my face, as she tried to swim away from me, but she was no match for my faster swimming.

She playfully yelled and laughed as I grabbed her from behind, with the sole intention of picking her up and throwing her back over to the deep end, but she did something I entirely was not expecting.

As I grabbed her, she managed to turn herself around so she was facing me. She was above me slightly, as I was still holding her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, still kind of laughing. She pulled herself closer to me, as I lowered her back down a bit. That's when she did it.

She kissed me.

She clung onto me as she pressed her lips into mine. I was definitely surprised for a moment, but quickly melted into her grasp, moving my arms around her waist.

She slowly pulled her lips away from mine, keeping her arms wrapped around me. She smiled. "You're cute when you're caught off guard." I felt myself turn even more red. I didn't know what to say. "I've been wanting to do that forever.." she added.

"What made you pick right now?" I asked her, still barely able to create sentences.

"I heard you and Fuyumi in the hall yesterday. You really think I'm smaaaartt, and wonderfuuulll, and talenteeeddd, and…"

"And beautiful. Yes. Yes I do. Always have." I pulled her a little closer to me. "I've always thought you were incredible. I just… I didn't think you could ever feel the same way."

She leaned in and kissed me again, now wrapping her legs around my waist. I didn't even know what to do with my hands. I just held her close and kissed her.

Just like I'd always wanted to do.

She smiled through the kiss. "I don't know what I'm doing, either." She pulled away, still smiling.

"Maybe it's time we go dry off and get to our suite, hm?" She nodded.

We both made our way out of the pool, grabbing towels and starting to dry off a little. I put my glasses on and looked over at Haruhi. She was probably about as red in the face as I must have been.

She turned to walk towards our suite, but I'd decided to jog up by her and pick her up princess style. She yelped in surprise, but quickly went back to smiling and kind of nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

We walked back to the suite, mostly talking about what we wanted to eat on the walk back. When we got through the door, I set Haruhi down in front of her door and walked over to light the electric fireplace. "Why don't you change out of that and get into something dry and comfortable, hm?" She nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice, I'm freezing." She walked into her room, not quite closing the door all the way behind her. I walked past it, trying very hard to not look through the crack of the door, to go change as well.

While I changed, I took the time to order food from a nearby restaurant, making sure to get lots of fancy tuna for Haruhi. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her again, assuming she still wanted me too.

She knocked on my door. "Come in, Haruhi." I said to her through the door. She opened the door, and it took everything in me to not run over there and just attack her and kiss her again. She looked stunning, even though she was just wearing pajamas. She was wearing a long sleeved, silk, button up top that was soft pastel pink, with matching shorts. Her hair was now starting to get wavy from the salt pool.

She walked over to me and lazily hugged my torso. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"This is going to sound stupid. This isn't like...a one time thing right…?" she asked me, clearly embarrassed.

"Well...would the fact that I ordered some of your favorite foods just because I love to see you smile and want nothing more than to just be with you always give you an answer?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It does."

"Haruhi...Can I tell you something?"

"Obviously."

"Haruhi...I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

My heart began to sink as silence filled the room. Too soon, Kyoya. Too soon.

"You know. I never thought I'd hear you say that to me." Haruhi smiled. "Never thought I'd have the chance to reply, either.." She let go of my waist and grabbed my hands.

"Kyoya. I'll be honest. I wasn't sure how I felt. I'm really bad at this sort of thing, you know that. But… I love you too. I've always had a little bit of a crush on you, you know? You were always kind of mysterious, you know? But I always knew that under that "Shadow King" exterior, you were actually a pretty nice guy."

I smiled a little, pulling her a little closer to me, putting my hands on her hips. "But, now you know that I actually am the big bad Shadow King, of course."

"More like I get why Tamaki calls you Mama." She snickered.

I groaned. "I did not consent to that nickname."

She laughed. "You know, what does that make Hunny and Mori senpai? Like in this weird family senario Tamaki's got going on?"

"Wacky neighbors perhaps? Uncles?" She laughs.

"You're beautiful when you laugh, Haruhi.." She blushed a little. I slowly tried to get up the nerve to lean down and kiss her again, but my phone started to ring.

I check the caller ID. "Ah. Food is here." I answered the phone, and they just told me what I already knew. The food was in fact, here. Haruhi looked thrilled. "I'll be right back, Haruhi."

I started walking to the front of the resort to retrieve the food at the entrance. I spent pretty much the entire walk trying to decide if I was dreaming or not. There was no way this was real. She was too out of character. Clearly my brain was just creating a best case scenario. I was asleep. But what if I wasn't?

I grabbed the food, tipped the delivery man well, and turned to go back to the room. I decided that if this was a dream, I was going to enjoy it. If it wasn't...I was really going to enjoy it.

As I approached our suite, Haruhi opened the door. "Hey, Tamaki ca- oh my god, that smells amazing…" She smiled that smile she always wore when "fancy" food was involved.

"What was that about Tamaki?" I asked her as she took some of the bags of food out of my hands to take to the kitchen.

"OH! Sorry! Tamaki called while you were out there. Like. Four times. Is he always like this with you?"

I sighed. "Yes. He is. The guy is my best friend, and I'd like to assume I am the same to him. He has to tell me everything. Everything. Very rarely leaves messages, just calls or texts until I answer. Everything is urgent in his mind. Sometimes he just kind of shows up at my home, as you've seen."

"And you haven't killed him?"

"Not yet. I did try to strangle him once in middle school, though." She stared at me, clearly expecting more to the story. "He called me about forty times while I was trying to sleep to tell me he couldn't find his bear. And you've seen how well I take to being woken up suddenly."

"Yeah. Not great."

"Not great. So, when we got to school, he ran up to me wailing about why I didn't answer my phone. And so…"

"I get the picture." She laughed, unpacking the food. "You gotta find me some pictures of you two in middle school. You've seen all of my old pictures, fair is fair."

We both got our food and sat on the love seat in the den, exchanging stories from middle school while we ate. She was fascinated by stories of the Hosts from before she was around. She changed them all for the better, whether she realised it or not.

After we ate, she got up and did the few dishes we'd made, I'd already put what leftovers we had away. When she came back over to sit down, she laid her legs across my lap, with her head on the throw cushion on the other side of the loveseat.

"Hey…" She looked at me a little funny. "Is this real? Like… You and me. This is real, right? It doesn't feel like a dream, but it feels like it should feel like a dream. But it doesn't. Does that make sense?"

Well, I was glad she was on about the same page as me. "I've been wondering the exact same thing all night." I told her. "We can't both be dreaming though, I suppose."

I smirked a little and put a hand on her lower thigh. "That insinuates that you've dreamed about me before, you know."

"I did not say that!"

"Your mouth didn't." I squeezed her thigh a little. "But your face did."

"Did not!" She looked embarrassed.

I was enjoying this far too much to not keep it up. I turned my body a little and swung one leg around hers, putting my hands up by her head, and just hovered above her a little.

"Care to share what those dreams were about, Haruhi?" She turned beet red, looking me straight in the eyes. "I'd love to know."

She smiled a little, still bright red. "This." She wrapped her arms around me, and I leaned myself down to kiss her, which she happily accepted. I moved away from her lips, lightly kissing down her jaw and eventually she tilted her head a little, letting me kiss her neck. She let out the quietest moan, when…

My phone rang. I have never despised the ringtone Tamaki had picked for himself more than I did at this very moment.

"You should probably answer that." Haruhi said, clearly trying not to laugh, all with her arms still wrapped around me.

"Fine." I responded. "But you're coming with me."

"Huh?" She started to question as I quickly got up, holding onto her so she came up with me. "Wait, hey!" She wrapped her legs all the way around my hips, so she was sitting in kind of a reverse piggy-back situation. "Rude." She said, as I walked over to where my phone was.

"Shh." I smiled at her as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"KYOYA! FINALLY! I have been trying to reach you for like half an hour now! What could you possibly be doing!?" Oh if only he knew.

"I was in the middle of something incredibly important, Tamaki. What is so urgent that you had to interrupt me?" I looked at Haruhi, quietly kissing her cheek rather aggressively. She was clearly trying not to laugh at Tamaki's question.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to listen to me! Hikaru went to Haruhi's apartment today, and…" Haruhi's laughing face almost immediately switched to panic. "...no one was there! She didn't answer the door! Have you heard from her?!"

Haruhi quickly nodded to me, and mouthed "Say yes."

"I have, actually. I checked in with her earlier today. She's fine."

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!"

"Why do I need to tell you about all communications between myself and Haruhi?"

"BECAUSE, A FATHER SHOULD ALWAYS KNOW THE WHEREA-" he was interrupted by someone that was with him.

"Did he know, Milord?!" It was Hikaru. They continued their conversation, quite loudly, without paying me any mind. I muted the phone.

Haruhi groaned. "I'll call one of them back in a few. It'll probably be the only way to shut them up."

I unmuted the phone. "Tamaki? Are you with the twins right now?"

"Of course! Hikaru called all of us when he realised she wasn't here! Don't you ever look at your phone anymore?!"

"Milord, we should just go home. I'm sure she's fine."

"Kaoru! How could you even say that!" I could hear the twins arguing in the background.

Haruhi laid her head down on my shoulder, and just grumbled "Noooo…"

"Kyoya, what on earth was that?" Tamaki questioned.

"Tamaki, I'll see if I can get her to pick up the phone, okay? And all of you, go home. Do you realise how mad she'd be if she came home to all of you just lurking outside of her apartment?"

"We are not lurking!" Hikaru yelled from the other end.

"Goodbye, Tamaki." I said, hanging up. I looked over at Haruhi, wrapping my now free arm around her. "Are you going to survive this phone call?" I asked her.

"Do I have to survive the phone call?" She groaned.

"Yes." I set her down.

"Fine." She walked into her room to grab her phone. "Hey, guess how many missed calls I have total?"

"Well, I'm going to say… probably at least thirty from Tamaki, maybe twenty to twenty five from Hikaru, a small handful from Hunny and Mori, and maybe two from Kaoru."

"That breakdown was incredibly accurate. Tamaki at thirty four, Hikaru and twenty seven, five from Hunny, three from Mori, and two from Kaoru." She looked at me, a little bit impressed.

"I'm well versed in idiot." I told her. She smiled.

"Alright. Pray for me." She requested as she called Tamaki.

He yelled so loud I could hear him from ten feet away. "HARUHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, YOU WEREN'T HOME AFTER NOT BEING AT SCHOOL AND-"

Haruhi sighed and put the phone on speaker. "Senpai, I'm fi-"

"IS THAT HARUHI, MILORD?!" Hikaru yelled, sounding like he was trying to grab the phone.

Tamaki began yelling at the twins as Haruhi mouthed "blah blah blah" while making a face. I could tell that this is how most phone calls with them went.

"You better come up with an excuse, quick." Kaoru quickly whispered through Tamaki and Hikaru yelling. He'd clearly gotten the phone away from Tamaki. "Haruhi, what happened!?" he now yelled, sounding much more frantic.

"Put it on speaker!" Hikaru and Tamaki yelled, which Kaoru did.

"Guys, I'm fine, I-." She started. I walked over behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, bending down and resting my chin on her shoulder. She took a second and continued, now resting her free arm on mine. "Look. I fell, okay? I hurt my leg. That's why I wasn't at school. I'm totally fine now. I'm at a doctors appointment, okay? And NO, you cannot know where my doctor is."

Barely comprehensible shouting from the other end. "Guys, I'll see you Monday. Go home. Kyoya told me you were all loitering outside of my apartment. And I swear to god, if I see a single one of you there when I get home, I'm transferring."

More shouting.

"Later, guys." She hung up. "AHHH!" She jokingly yelled, throwing her head back onto my shoulder.

She put herself in the perfect position for me to continue right where we'd left off...


	15. Chapter 15

I pulled Haruhi in closer to me, and gave her neck a few gentle kisses. She just melted into my arms a little bit. She moaned under her breath. "Kyoya…"

That is the moment I realised that her moaning my name really turned me on.

I picked her up from behind and carried her into the master bedroom. I tossed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, still desperately hungry for more of her kisses. She smiled at me in a way I'd never seen her smile. This was different.

"This feels familiar, doesn't it?" She said to me, quietly. "This isn't the first time you've been on top of me in a big bed like this…" She put her arms gently around my neck and pulled me down closer to her. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

She was making it so damn difficult to resist her. I didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable, but she wasn't showing any sign of wanting me to stop. Yet, I was still absolutely terrified.

Haruhi noticed that my mind had wandered, and she took the opportunity to pull me down to her side, flipping herself over on top of me, holding my wrists down. I only had enough brain function to just stare at her. I was entirely unaware that Haruhi had memorized the entire lexicon of my sexual language at some point.

"See, now who's caught off guard?" She smiled, clearly looking proud of herself.

"You know, I could add onto your debt just for holding me down like this." I smirked at her.

She pulled herself backward, now sitting between my lap and pelvis instead of holding me down. Not that I couldn't have easily just stood up, but I was definitely enjoying myself. She immediately blushed a little, and smiled a Hitachiin brand smile.

This is the moment I remembered I was wearing thin sweatpants. Sweatpants that offered absolutely nothing in the realm of 'discretion'.

She could feel everything.

I quickly look to the side to avoid the inevitable embarrassing eye contact I was going to have to make with her.

"Do you actually think I'm THAT attractive?" She questioned, in a serious, even tone.

I looked back at her, and sat up, pushing her back a little so that she sat perfectly in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, which I was pretty sure she thoroughly enjoyed at this point.

"Have you ever actually seen what you look like?" I smiled at her.

"I mean yeah, of course…" She was so cute when she took hypotheticals literally. "...but I never really thought I was your 'type', you know?"

"Well I mean, my personal type is called 'Haruhi Fujioka', so…"

She paused. "...Is it the pajamas?"

"Haruhi, I'd find you completely irresistible in anything. From a baggy sweatshirt and cargo shorts, to a formal gown that you adored, to absolutely nothing at all."

"Nothing at all, huh?"

Oh god, why did I say that.

"I guess you do deserve a reward for helping me…" She smiled and unbuttoned the first button on her top.

I blushed and buried my face in her neck a little bit. "I don't want to see you naked as a reward for something I did to help a friend, I want to see you naked because YOU want me to see you naked."

I think I needed to learn to review what horny Kyoya thinks BEFORE saying them outloud.

"So, you admit that you want to see me naked?" She asked.

"That is not what I meant."

"So you DON'T want to see me naked?" she giggled a little, clearly amused.

"Now that is not what I said either!" Oh god, is this what Tamaki's brain was like all the time? Why was Haruhi being so out of character right now?

"Show me if you want to see me." She said in a slightly seductive whisper. I sat my head up.

Her top was now completely unbuttoned, barely revealing her skin underneath. She wasn't wearing a bra, and I couldn't help but stare at the tiny amount of skin I could see.

"You know, if you want to see the rest, all you have to do is take it off." I froze. This feels like a trap.

Without me even having a moment to process what she'd just asked me to do, she grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it up over my head, throwing it across the room.

"Like that." She laughed, and gently bit her lower lip a little.

I quickly pulled her shirt off her shoulders and threw it where she'd thrown mine. She turned bright red and smiled, looking off to the right a little.

She gasped as I grabbed her again and threw her a little so her head was on the pillows of the bed. I climbed back on top of her and took the opportunity to just look at her.

"You're perfect." I whispered to her as I bent down to kiss her neck, a little more aggressively than I had been. She moaned, and I just about lost it right then.

She fumbled around for a second, trying to find my hand. When she found it, she grabbed and pulled it to her chest. I was caught completely by surprise, but didn't take more than a millisecond to gently begin caressing her breast. She moaned a little louder, which was only silenced by me moving to kiss her lips.

At this point, I was almost entirely convinced this was a dream. I broke our kiss so that I could look at her face. "Have I told you that you're perfect yet?" I quietly asked her. She smiled and kissed me. I felt her fingers tracing the waistline of my pants, and just as they found their way in…

My phone rang. Tamaki.

Haruhi and I both just kind of stopped moving. "Well, that's a mood killer." She laughed.

I was going to destroy Tamaki.

"You should probably answer that." She said, stifling a laugh.

I sighed and rolled off of Haruhi, going back to the den where I'd left my phone.

I answered. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"Kyoya, has Haruhi told you about hurting her leg?! Do you have any idea what happened? I can't stop thinking about i - wait, are you okay?" He asked.

"Wha- Yes Tamaki, I'm fine, why?"

"You sound out of breath! You're not exactly one to go running!" I could see Haruhi in the corner of my eye, clearly trying not to laugh at me being called out.

"I could say the same about you."

"Anyway, Haruhi! Is she-"

"She's fine, Tamaki. She just-"

"SHE TOLD YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed.

"No, Tamaki. She told me she hurt her leg. Why would she have any reason to lie to us about that?"

"I suppose you're right...Hm. Anyway, while I have you, I also wanted to ask you…" He kept talking but I lost my focus. Haruhi walked up to me, now with her top back on, but only barely. It was still unbuttoned, but she was slowly rebuttoning it. Her hair was a little disheveled, as mine was too, I'm sure.

She noticed me staring and just smiled and blushed a little.

Tamaki was a dead man.

"KYOYA? Are you listening to me?" Tamaki yelled.

"I - What? I'm sorry Tamaki, I have to go, I'm not feeling too great right now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me. Okay, maybe he was only a slightly injured man, he did actually care.

"Yes. I'm sorry, just a bit of a migraine is all."

"Well, let me know if you need anything! Get some sleep, Mama!" He said, just before hanging up.

Haruhi stared at me for a second. "Does he seriously call you Mama in private, too?"

I sighed. "Only because he knows I hate it. You know, I think I might have the most irritating best friend of all time."

"You might have a spaz, but I have a set of twins who are hellbent on annoying me daily. So." She crossed her arms. "I win."

"So, since Tamaki so rudely interrupted us, how about a movie or two?" I gestured to the big tv in the den.

"You get me, that sounds gre-" She was interrupted by a huge clap of thunder. She froze.

I was already completely aware of the fact she was scared of thunderstorms. I quickly walked up to her and pulled her in close to me. She was shaking.

Another clap of thunder and she hugged me back, tightly. "Kyoya, I'm sorry, I just…"

"Haruhi…I'm here. It's alright, I'm right here." I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay, I just…" she started again.

I picked her up, she looked at me a little surprised. I walked back to the master bedroom, closing the door behind me. I sat her on the bed, and closed the curtains and turned on some music. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers out, inviting her in. I laid next to her, and she quickly moved into my arms without any prompting.

"Haruhi, when I said I love you, I meant I loved every single part of you. You will never have to apologize to me for feeling anyway about anything. Fear included. I want to be with you through everything you'd want me there for." She took a deep breath and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"If you want me, I'll be there." I kissed her forehead again and just held her close as we both began to fall asleep.

"I love you, Kyoya." She whispered as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too, Haruhi."


	16. Chapter 16

Bright sunlight shined through the crack in the curtains. I must have slept in. I looked to my side, and Haruhi was gone. I could hear her in the master bathroom, quietly singing to herself and picking things up and setting them back down. I’d never actually heard her sing before, and I could have listened to it all day. 

I sat up and stretched. I hadn’t slept that well in a long time. I reached over to the end table to grab my glasses. There was a little note sitting by them. I put my glasses on and opened it. It just read “It’s real. -H” with a little drawn heart at the end. This might officially be my favorite possession of all time. 

Just then, Haruhi quietly opened the bathroom door. “Oh, you’re up!” she beamed.

She was already ready for the day. She had on a swimsuit cover up, which was a thin white dress that came to her upper thighs, loose sleeves reaching her elbows, lace on the bottom and on the ends of the sleeves and a small bow tied in the front. I adored her in it. Her hair was pinned out of her face with white pins. 

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and she walked toward me. “Good morning, Love.” I quietly said to her, as I wasn’t fully awake yet. 

“Good morning!” she smiled. She was clearly much more of a morning person than myself. 

“So, I’m going to order us some breakfast and hop in the shower.” I stood up, and put my hands on her hips. “After that, I’m all yours for the day if you want me.” She tugged on my hands to pull me down, and gave me a quick kiss. 

“Of course I want you.” She said in a slight whisper. 

“Is that so, hm?” I smirked at her, slowly moving my hands to her rear. She gasped a bit in surprise. I moved my hands back away. “Maybe later.” I winked at her. 

“That’s just rude.” She said. 

“I have to keep you on your toes, now don’t I?” I kissed her forehead. “What do you want for breakfast, Love?”

“Uhh…” She took a moment to think. “Belgian waffles…” she said quietly. 

“That, I can do.” I smiled. “Go enjoy the sun for a bit while I get ready, hm?” I told her.

“That...I can do.” She giggled a little to herself, and walked towards the door. “Have fun showering!” She stuck her tongue out at me as she walked out. She would pay for that later. 

After I ordered our food and triple checked that she was outside, I quickly opened my laptop. I knew I wanted to ask her in a more official way to be my girlfriend. Which felt almost weird to think about. 

I’d known how I wanted to ask her for months. I just never thought I’d get this far. I’d found a beautiful 24 karat yellow gold necklace of a rose with a stem on its side that I always thought would look great on her. I put in an engraving and ordered it with expedited shipping. 

I closed my laptop and went to jump in the shower. I showered quickly, and changed into my swimsuit and put on a white tank top. I shook some of the water out of my hair and pushed it back out of my face. I put my glasses back on and stepped out of the bathroom. 

Just as I turned to walk out of the bedroom, Haruhi walked in the door with a bag. “Foods here!” She gleamed. “I hope you don’t mind, I saw that the restaurant was calling while you were in the shower, so I just picked it up and went to go grab the food myself.”

“I don’t mind at all.” I went and took the bag from her. “Would you like to eat in here, or outside?”

“Outside! It’s perfect out today.” She smiled. 

So of course, we took the food outside and ate at a shaded table. She honestly never looked happier than when you put good food in front of her. I loved it. 

She set her fork down and stretched. “That was incredible.” She looked at me. “So, what do you have planned for today?”

“I want to take you through the ‘jungle’...” I told her. “I know you’ve seen it, but it’s been updated since you were last here, and we were looking for a missing person last time. I want you to get to enjoy it.”

She stood up with her plate, taking mine as well. “That sounds great!” she exclaimed. “Give me just one second, okay?” She asked. She kissed my cheek, then turned to walk back to our suite, presumably to wash the dishes. 

I got up from the table just as Haruhi came back outside. “You know Haruhi, you look absolutely lovely today.” She just about stopped in her tracks. I don’t think she was used to getting compliments that weren’t as aggressive as Tamaki’s or the Twins’.

“You ready?” I gestured towards the walking path through the jungle. She smiled and nodded as she walked back towards me. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine as we walked. 

She spent a lot of the walk just looking around. She still couldn’t walk very fast because of the boot, but I just walked at her pace, letting her take in everything around her. 

“This is crazy.” She said, to seemingly herself. 

“You know, all of these beautiful flowers and plants, and still the most beautiful thing I see is you.” She looked up at me, wide eyed. Then looked away and blushed.

“Oh, stop.” She smiled, squeezing my hand a little tighter. 

I was not planning on stopping. 

“I just can’t bear the thought of you not knowing how perfect I think you are.” I smirked at her. She was cute when she was embarrassed. 

We came up on a white gazebo that had no table in the middle, only a few small benches in the corners. I happened to know that there were speakers in this particular area. I led Haruhi to the center, and walked to the corner that contained the controls for the speakers. I activated the music, a slow classical string piece. 

“My love?” I held my hand out to her. “May I have this dance?”

She blushed again. “Kyoya, you know I’m terrible at dancing…”

“Well someone has to teach you.” 

She reached out and grabbed my hand, smiling. I slowly guided her through the basic steps of slow dancing. She stumbled on her own feet, but not nearly as much as I thought she would. 

She looked beautiful when she was concentrating. I couldn’t help to lose focus a bit myself just looking at her. 

I stumbled a little. Haruhi immediately burst out laughing. “You’re supposed to be the one who knows what they’re doing!” She teased, through her laughter. 

“What can I say, you make it hard to focus…” Her laughter quickly stopped as I leaned her back and kissed her as I held her up. 

I sat her back up, and she looked at me. We both just smiled and laughed. 

Love felt good. I’d never been happier.


	17. Chapter 17

Haruhi and I spent the rest of the day just relaxing and spending time together, not even letting go of one another to go to sleep.

When we woke up, we packed up our things and went back to my car, putting our things in the trunk, and heading out on our way.

"I have never been less ready to go to school tomorrow." she groaned.

"I have to go an entire day without holding your hand or kissing your perfect face. I know how you feel." I told her. She smiled.

"I get to deal with that, two Hitachiins and a Suoh tomorrow. If this is a 'woe-as-me' off, I win, hands down." She laughed, then groaned again, realising the reality of her own joke.

"Hey, speaking of school, what's the plan on explaining why we're coming to school together?" She asked. I'd been thinking about that for a while.

"Well, you do have a leg injury now. Why would I let you walk when your apartment's not out of my way?" I winked at her.

"Tamaki's going to try to fight you for that privilege, you know that right?"

"And if there is anyone Tamaki is too afraid to challenge on matters like that...well, that would be me." I told her. He'd never admit it, but he knew my word was final regarding anything with the Host Club, a category in which Haruhi fell.

"What about at home? Wouldn't you being involved with me be 'scandalous' or something? I'm not exactly a benefit to the Ootori name or anything. I don't want to wreck your reputation or whatever." The fact that she had this thought at all made me a little sad, but I understood where she was coming from.

"Well, if I can be completely honest with you, I don't really care if he approves of my choices anymore. But, it's worth mentioning that my father actually likes you. He thinks you're headstrong."

"But-" she started, but I interrupted her.

"Also, Fuyumi has known my feelings towards you for months. Do you know how hard it is to hide that from an older sister?" I laughed a little. "Fuyumi adores you." I sighed. "I adore you. And that matters more to me than family approval."

"Kyoya...somehow, I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled.

"How exactly am I supposed to talk to a bunch of girls when you're going to be right by me?" She asked, laughing a little.

"I could say the same thing." I reached over and held her hand, not looking away from the road. "Perhaps it will make our time alone even more special." She smiled at me.

"You're about to witness the best acting I can possibly muster tomorrow." She said.

"If I have managed to only have two people realise I had feelings for you so far, I think my acting skills are proficient enough for this."

"Two? Who knows?" She asked.

"Well, Fuyumi knew within the week you and I met. The other one, believe it or not, is Hunny."

"How did that happen?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He just kind of knew. Asked me about it only a few weeks after you joined the Hosts."

"How long do you give it before Kaoru knows?" She asked me, half smiling.

"It could be immediate, it could be never. Those two are quite hit or miss on what they notice. The only reason he even knows you're staying with me is because he was in the right place at the wrong time." I squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Don't worry. Even if they somehow found out tomorrow, I'd still be by your side."

"I think we ruined the family dynamic, huh...Mama…" She wore that Hitachiin grin that I was growing to hate.

"If you keep that up, I will exclusively refer to Tamaki as 'Daddy' in your presence." She visibly cringed.

"Oh god no."

The rest of the car ride was spent debating the new family order of the Hosts.

"I guess we're the parents now?" She laughed, questioning her statement.

"I suppose I have to pass down the title of 'Mama'."

"Oh no way." she laughed. "'I'm taking Daddy, you're Mama forever."

I groaned. I hated that nickname. Never did I think as a nearly eighteen year old man, one of my aliases would be 'Mama'.

"That's it. Tamaki is getting called Daddy forever now."

"No! You can NOT do that to me."

"Daddy's not going to like your tone."

"KYOYA NO. Okay okay, You can be Daddy."

I laughed. "What can I say, I know how to get what I want." I took a moment to think. "Actually, don't call me Daddy. I kind of hate it."

She laughed. "Mama it is!"

"You're turning into a Hitachiin, you know that?"

"You take that back." She looked jokingly offended.

"I can't take back the truth, Love."

Both of our phones started dinging. It was the Hosts' group chat. Haruhi pulled out her phone and started reading the messages in an even tone, which made the whole thread much funnier to me.

"Okay...Hunny said 'Haruhi! You're going to be so surprised tomorrow!', immediately followed by the twins interchangeably saying things like 'IGNORE HUNNY' and 'Blah blah blah' over and over again. Tamaki throws in a 'Everything will be totally normal tomorrow, Haruhi! Ignore them!', and my personal favorite addition from Mori-senpai. 'Yeah.'" She laughed. "I would pay money to hear him read poetry or something."

"I've known him for years, and this is probably the most he's ever really spoken. This being the time you've known him. From what Hunny-senpai has told me, he was even more silent as a kid."

"He'd be a good friend to tell secrets to, I suppose. They'd be locked up forever." She looked over at me. "He's gotta know some good ones."

"Not only is he not a talker, but loyal to a tee." I added.

Her phone went off again.

"Oh, speak of the devil… I got a message from just Mori-senpai that just says 'ignore them'. He's trying." She laughed. "How are they all this bad at any kind of surprise?"

I groaned. "Do you know how impossible it is to plan any kind of surprise for the guests with them around? I normally just don't tell anybody, and surprise them too. Easier that way."

We pulled into our driveway. I parked the car, and we grabbed our things and went inside. My phone went off this time as we started up the stairs.

It was Kaoru. "Is this how you feel trying to wrangle Tamaki, my brother and I all the time? This is exhausting." I laughed out loud. Haruhi looked at me, confused.

"My god, what was so funny?"

I showed her the message and she laughed too.

"He is experiencing my life in my absence. I guess you can't argue that 'Mama' is an inaccurate name for me." My phone dinged again.

"They're trying to buy her all kinds of things she'd hate. I'm outnumbered here. Send help."

I texted all of the Hosts in a group, minus Haruhi. "You are all aware that surprising her with lavish gifts will make her extremely uncomfortable, yes?"

Kaoru texted the group first. "See! Kyoya-senpai agrees with me!"

Then Tamaki. "But Kyoya! How will we show her we missed her greatly!?"

I sighed. "Tell her that. With your words. And not physically berating her the moment she walks in the door."

Kaoru added, "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

"You said no presents, you were fully on board with physical assault." Hikaru chimed in.

"Kyoya! Come to the music room and help us set up for Haruhi!" Tamaki demanded.

I was the only one with the keys to get in there outside of school hours.

"Haruhi, I think I have to go help Kaoru keep the peace." I told her as we stopped at her door.

"Have fun with that." She laughed. "I have to catch up on all of my school work anyway." I smiled and kissed her cheek, opening her door for her. "Good luck." She teased as she closed the door behind her.

I went and put all of my things in my room, grabbing my laptop bag and cellphone, and headed back out.

"I'll be there shortly." I texted them.


	18. Chapter 18

I went to the music room, as Tamaki requested. All of the hosts were sitting outside of the door, a few small bags sitting on the floor. Tamaki and Hikaru were arguing, Hunny was eating a sweet, Kaoru was sitting on the floor, looking utterly defeated, and Mori was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the argument. It was quite a contrast from the peaceful weekend I’d just returned from. 

“You know, I can’t unlock the door with you two idiots fighting right in front of it.” The yelling stopped almost immediately. 

“Kyoya! You’ve finally arrived!” Tamaki yelled out.

“We were starting to think you didn’t care about embarrassing Haruhi with us, Senpai.” Hikaru smirked at me. 

I walked in between the two to unlock the door. 

“Hikaru, help me up.” I could hear Kaoru groan from behind me. I was impressed with how long he’d managed to keep everyone reigned in without me. They can tend to be a rowdy bunch when not being watched.

As I opened the door, everyone quickly entered the room, walking around me. I went in behind them all, closing the door behind me. 

“Kaoru! Put the bags in the dressing room so Haruhi doesn’t see them tomorrow! Hunny! Put the snacks in the kitchen!” Tamaki was already barking orders at people. “Has anyone talked to Haruhi since the call?!” 

Everyone kind of shrugged. Hikaru spoke up. “Kaoru did.” He said in an almost mocking tone. 

Tamaki scrambled over to Kaoru. “What did my daughter say!? Is everything okay? Why won’t she answer her daddy’s texts!?”

I could almost feel her cringe from miles away. 

“We were talking about her missed schoolwork, Milord. She didn’t talk about much else.”

“MUCH else?! WHAT else??!” Tamaki basically yelled in his face.

“I- She-” He started, before I could interrupt him. 

“Don’t you think you might be misdirecting some stress, Tamaki?” Everyone’s eyes darted over to me. “I know you’re worried about her, but yelling at your friends isn’t going to make her any safer. You know as well as I do, if she saw you right now, she’d slap you upside the head. We all just want what’s best for her, and I sincerely doubt that...”

Tamaki walked over to me. “And what, exactly, gives you the right to say what makes my little girl safer? Or what her actions may or may not be?” His tone was deathly serious. A side of him I very rarely saw. “And where exactly were YOU while we were all worried sick about her? You were too busy to even answer your damn PHONE. SO what exactly makes you think you know ANYTHING about what’s best for Haruhi?!” He raised his voice as he got more and more in my face. I took a half step back, biting my tongue. 

“Milord, calm down, he was just-” Hikaru started. Tamaki turned around and walked towards Hikaru’s place on the couch. 

“Just what!? Telling me how I should be reacting to finding out Haruhi is hurt? He doesn’t even care about her!” I bit my tongue harder. Saying anything would just irritate him more, even if I did kind of want to punch him in the back of the head. 

Hunny looked terrified at this point. Mori walked over to Tamaki and gently pushed him away from Hikaru a few inches with his arm. Tamaki took a few breaths, and relaxed a little, prompting Mori to put his arm down. 

Tamaki looked back at me, and turned back to the couch. He then grabbed a pillow and threw it at me full force, knocking my glasses right off my face and to the floor. He paused. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, and quickly walked out of the room. 

You could hear the air in the room move. Everyone was looking at me, or at least, I was pretty sure. I couldn’t exactly see. 

“Kyo-Chan? Are you alright? You’re shaking!” Hunny chimed. 

“Uh, Hunny, I’d leave him alone…-” Kaoru started. 

“I’m alright. He’s alright. Honestly, he’ll probably be calling me when he gets to his car to apologize in hysterics. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” 

“We should go.” Mori said.

“Seconded.” Hikaru added. 

Everyone started gathering their things to go. Until I realised. 

“Would one of you mind taking me home?” I asked everyone. They all paused.  
“I can’t exactly drive, now can I? Pointing to my glassesless face.” Well. I could. I’d driven without them before. But never at night, and I would be next on Haruhi’s hit list if she found out I drove without them.

“We can.” Hikaru said from the door. “But if you fall or run into anything getting to the car, we get to laugh.” Kaoru laughed at his brother's comment.

“Deal.” I’d get my car tomorrow. I had contacts at home, I’d have to order new glasses when I got home. 

We all walked out of the room, and Kaoru had to help me get the door locked, I couldn’t tell which key was which. We started walking towards their car. 

“Has Milord actually freaked out on you like that before, senpai?” Hikaru asked? 

“Yeah, I didn’t know he was capable of yelling without immediately sobbing.” Kaoru added. 

“Tamaki is a passionate man. And a protective one. Especially about her.” 

“But this has seriously happened before??!” They both asked in unison. 

“He thought I was being too hard on Haruhi when she first joined. After club one day, he stayed late just to yell about how horrible of a person I was. He still doesn’t know I paid off her debt only a couple months after she started. I’m no different from all of you. I’ve been worried as hell about her too.” I started kinda droning at the end. 

“We know, Kyoya.” Kaoru said. 

“Yeah, the Shadow King is secretly a pretty nice guy.” Hikaru teased. 

“Take that back.” I smirked. 

We got to Hikaru’s car after a few minutes. Kaoru got in the passenger seat, immediately slouching down and getting his phone out, and I sat in the back. I felt a text go off on my phone, but I wouldn’t have a chance at being able to read it. It was probably Tamaki. 

I couldn’t decide how much of what happened to tell Haruhi. I didn’t want to lie to her about why my glasses were broken, but I also didn’t want her first day back at school being angry at Tamaki and stressed out about something silly. I’d just decide when I saw her. 

After about fifteen minutes, Hikaru turned around. “Hey, we’re here senpai. Are you sure you’re okay? You were literally silent this entire care ride.” 

“I’m fine. Thank you again for the ride.” I opened the door and quickly got out, closing the door behind me. I nodded back to them, and walked inside. It was quiet. I closed the door behind me, and I heard Haruhi’s voice. 

“What the hell happened to your glasses??” I heard her walking closer. 

Kaoru must have texted her. 

“Do you want the full story or-”

“Wait, Kyoya?” She got close to me and pulled me down to eye level with her. “Did they break ON your face?? There’s a scratch above your eye.”

I sighed. “How about I tell you in bed?” I grinned at her.

I was close enough that I could see her smile. “Fine. But you have to tell me.” She kissed me quickly, and grabbed my hand to walk back upstairs and back to my room. 

“My room, hm?” I held her waist. 

“I couldn’t look at the desk of work any more. It’s wearing me out.”

“Wearing you out? That’s my job…” I picked her up by her thighs and started aggressively kissing her neck. She melted into me, quietly moaning in the back of her throat. The vibration of her moans on my lips only made me want her more. 

I threw her on the bed and pulled my shirt off. I quickly got on top of her. She looked excited, wrapping her arms around my neck and roughly pulled me down to kiss me. She unwrapped her arms, still deep into our kiss, and started fondling around with the buttons on her pajama top. The sound of each one coming undone got me more and more excited. 

As soon as I heard her undo the last button, I pulled away from her lips and went to her neck, making my way down to her collarbone, and down to her chest, and started sucking on her nipple a little roughly. She moaned louder, and I felt her hips buckle a little but under me. 

I took her other breast in my hand, rolling her nipple between my thumb and index finger. I felt her whole body get a little tenser, her fingers starting to weave into my hair. 

I was genuinely on auto-pilot at this point. I’d never done this before. 

My hand moved down her torso until it was met by the band of her shorts. I knew at that moment I wanted to just rip them off but I needed a sign from Haruhi that it was okay. 

I was given that sign when she lifted her hips up and pulled them off herself. 

I sat up to look at her. All that she was left in was a pair of blush pink lace panties. She was looking at me, beggingly. The sight alone could have finished me. I leaned back in and kissed the other side of her neck. I put my hand on her inner thigh, slowly inching towards her panties. I felt her breath become uneven as she gently grabbed at my hair again. 

“Please do it.” She whispered in my ear. I’d never imagined her saying that, even in my dreams. But I didn’t hesitate. I ran my fingers up and down the outside of her panties. She bucked a little, moaning suddenly in a way that almost sounded like a squeak. I moved up and kissed her lips, which seemed to calm the erratic movement of her body a little. 

I moved my hand up to the band of her panties and slowly slid them down. I pulled away to look at her beautiful face. She was bright red. Clearly a little embarrassed. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, love. Every inch of you is perfect.” I leaned in closer to her face, and went back to rubbing between her legs. Her back arched a little and her eyes shut. She was dripping wet. “Every inch.” I whispered in her ear as I slid my middle finger inside her. She gasped and quickly and tightly wrapped her arms around me as I slowly started moving it. 

“I love you.” I told her, as I slid in my ring finger and pulled them both into a “come hither” motion. 

She moaned loudly. Luckily, I was the only one who slept in this wing of the house. She could be as loud as she wanted. “I love..” she moaned again as I repeated the motion but a little faster. “Love you...too” She could barely speak as I sped up more and more. She held on tighter and tighter, my thumb circling her clit as I moved around inside of her. 

‘Kyoya… I can’t… I’m gunna….” she clenched my hair in her fists, her body pushed my fingers out as she came onto them. Her back arched hard, she was clearly trying not to scream. I laid down beside her and pulled her close. 

As quickly as it happened, her body relaxed into my arms, as she tried desperately to catch her breath. “Kyo...I’m...I’ve never...I love you.” I chucked at her a little and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you, too, Haruhi.” She was still shaking as she put her arms around my torso and held me back. 

“You know, I had a rather rough evening, and I just learned that driving you absolutely crazy will always make me feel better.” I smirked at her. 

“Are you...gunna tell me what happened now..?” She asked through her labored breath. 

“Tamaki said I didn’t care about you and he threw a pillow at my head.”

She kind of laughed and nuzzled into my chest. “Yeah. You definitely don’t care about me. Not at all. Not one little bit.” I moved my hand down her back and she shuttered and smiled. 

“Tell that to the wet spot in our bed.” She turned red and hid in my chest.

“Sorry about that.” 

“Sorry? Just for that I think we need to make the puddle a little bigger…” She looked up at me, still red, and I rolled back on top of her. “How about one more before bed, hm?”

She smiled. I leaned down and gave her neck a quick kiss before I whispered in her ear. 

“Oh, and that wasn’t a question.”


	19. Chapter 19

Haruhi had fallen asleep in my arms after another hour of being pleasured. I smiled. I thoroughly enjoyed knowing I could help her get a peaceful night's sleep just by touching her body. At least I knew she'd be well rested for her first day back at school.

I'd heard my phone vibrate every few minutes for the past hour and a half. I knew it was Tamaki before I even looked at my phone. I gently rolled over and grabbed it out of my pants pocket off the floor, and looked at it, quickly turning the brightness down to not disturb Haruhi. I had to pull it close to my face to make out any words at all.

It was a little after ten at this point. I had quite a few text messages from Tamaki, some being different variations of apologies, others just asking me to call him. I decided I'd text him back so he wasn't pacing back and forth through his bedroom all night.

"Can't call right now. But I appreciate the apology. I know you're just worried about Haruhi." I sent him, knowing full well I was going to receive a paragraph back in response.

I was correct.

"I just have this gut feeling there's something she's not telling us! What if something is much more wrong than we think! What if she got caught up with some scary loan shark or something!" Then that message ended, immediately followed by another.

"You were right though. I didn't mean to take my stress out on you. However, I do want to know why you haven't done anything to help Haruhi!-" I glanced down at her, still completely asleep up against me, then back up at my phone. "-I'm pretty sure you at least care about her a little!"

I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

"Who says I haven't?" I responded, sort of hoping to annoy him a little.

"?" He responded. He was pretty bad at responding to things like that.

"Maybe I quietly checked in with the hospital that treated her. Maybe I already called her and offered to take her to school while it's hard for her to walk since I live the closest. But, I am very sorry I couldn't go shopping with you."

There was a few minutes before he sent his next message.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. Thank you for doing that, it does put me at ease a little."

Then maybe three seconds went by before he sent another.

"WAIT WHY DO YOU GET TO DRIVE HER AROUND!?"

"I asked her first."

"BUT A FATHER SHOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIS DAUGHTER IN HER TIME OF NEED!"

Yeah. Yeah, they really should, shouldn't they. I pulled her a little closer to me, kissing her forehead.

"I need to go to sleep, Tamaki. I'll see you in the morning."

I then silenced my phone and threw it on the table. I'd charge it in the car in the morning.

I wrapped my other arm around Haruhi. I could lay with her in my arms forever. She somehow made Tamaki feel less annoying. She somehow made my life feel less stressful. She made the work I once drowned myself in feel like actual work and not just a way to pass the time productively. That was time I could be spending with her.

These feelings were still really out of character for me. I never saw myself falling in love. I never saw myself having a family. But now it was all I could think about. Dreams of living alone in a modest mansion far away from anyone had turned into living in an upper middle class suburb with a big beautiful yard and coming home to her each and every day.

It really made me curious about what she wanted for the future. I knew she was going to be a lawyer, a damn good one. But beyond that, I had no idea what her hopes and dreams were for her future. It was too early in our relationship to casually bring up marriage and children obviously, but I did kind of hope she'd bring it up.

Tomorrow was going to be hard for me. I was very happy that she'd be back, both because I knew she wanted to be, and I could spend my time looking at her. But I knew I was really going to internally struggle with wanting to kiss her and hold her hand. Not to mention wanting to throat punch the twins every time they tried to prank her, or trying to keep Tamaki off of her.

I knew Tamaki had feelings for her. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want him drooling all over my girlfriend, either.

My girlfriend. I really enjoyed that statement.

Haruhi nuzzled in closer to me, her bare chest now pressed up against mine. I wish I could grab at her beautiful body a little bit more, but I didn't want to disturb her.

Just feeling her skin against mine made me want her. All of her. But I absolutely didn't want to do anything she didn't want. To be honest, I didn't know how to know if she wanted it or not, so I kind of just decided I wouldn't initiate until she did. I wanted to be 101% sure she was ready.

Even if all I could think about at this point was wanting to be inside her. It felt so inappropriate to think about her that way, even if she was laying in my arms, completely nude right now. I was just a little different to be thinking about someone I respected so much in such a...personal way.

But I adored everything about this girl. And I was about to spend the entirety of tomorrow wanting to kiss every single inch of her body, and at the same time just wanting to talk to her about everything and anything.

I'm still not used to love. But I love it.


	20. Chapter 20

“Kyoya?” I heard Haruhi’s voice as I stirred from sleep. 

“Kyoyaaa.” I felt her hand gently shake my shoulder. “Kyo, it’s time to get up.”

I opened my eyes to see her sitting on her knees on the bed next to me, and much to my delight, still completely naked. The sides of her neck and her breasts now covered in my love bites. Most of them were rather light and subtle, but a couple being dark and obvious. It both made me feel a little bad for being rough, but also really turned me on. 

“I’ll never get tired of waking up to this.” I smiled at her, lightly caressing her side. 

“We’re gunna be late at this rate, you know.” Ah, there was the straight to the point girl I’d fallen for. 

“You should probably go change into your uniform then, hm?” I smirked, looking her up and down. She stuck her tongue out at me and climbed out of bed. 

“I suppose you should too.” She smiled as she stole my robe from the hook on my closet door, put it on and walked out the door back to her room. God my robe looked good on her.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got up, stretching. I walked over and started getting changed myself, trying to go quickly so that I might go and catch Haruhi mid-dress. 

I changed in record time, tying my tie as I walked down the hallway. I opened her door as she was buttoning up her shirt, looking at herself in the mirror. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. 

She looked at me through the reflection. “You know I’m going to be trying to hide these all day, right?” She smiled and pointed at her neck. 

“The shirt collar is high enough to cover them, hm?” I leaned down and kissed her ear. 

“I mean yeah, but one wrong move and I’m doomed. You know how many questions I’d get from the twins? Or Tamaki??!” She kind of panic laughed. 

“We’ll be fine, Love. So long as I can keep my hands off of you…” I pulled her a little closer to me. 

“How can you even see me?” She looked up at me and half laughed.

“I do own contacts, you know.”

“I genuinely never even considered the fact that you didn’t have on glasses like, 100% of the time.” She smiled at me. 

“I haven’t seen you in your glasses in ages. I think you look cute in them.”

“Ah, they broke a while ago. Hikaru accidentally crushed them in my bag. Didn’t notice until I got home. I just haven’t gotten new ones.”

“Have you been wearing your contacts lately? I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you put them in or take them out.”

“Yeah, I have. I admittedly have a really bad habit of falling asleep in them.”

“You know I’m getting you new glasses now, right? I don’t need you going blind.” I smirked at her. She turned around quickly to face me.

“You don’t have to do that! I’ll eventually go and replace them myself!” 

“Well now you don’t have to.” I told her. She huffed and took a few steps away from me.

“Does the uniform hide the stupid boot or not at all?” She asked me, looking and sounding genuinely irritated with having to wear it to school. 

“Not even a little. You’ll be getting more attention then you can possibly handle. All day.” She groaned. “It’ll go over well with the girls though. They’ll all want to hear about what happened…” I smirked. She groaned louder. 

“You suck.”

“I know.” I kissed her head before walking out her door and back to my room to grab my bag. I noticed a little box sitting by my door. 

Her present. Perfect timing. 

It was already wrapped up with a nice little pink bow, in a box that just slid open so I could get a look at the necklace. I opened it as I walked into my room. It was perfect. I thought she might actually like it. Nothing too extravagant. But beautiful. Just like her. 

I slid the box back closed, and put it in my school bag, just as Haruhi opened my door. 

“Ready?” She asked me, clearly not having seen the box.

“Of course, Love.” I grabbed her hand as we walked to the door.

“We have to take the limo today.” I told her as we walked.

“Yeah, I kind of figured. You're car’s still at school, yeah?” She asked. I nodded.

“Tamaki’s an idiot.” She said, still looking straight forward.

“He means well. He’s just an idiot.” I said, leaning into her a little. 

I took her bag when we got outside and helped her into the limo, getting in next to her. The divider between us and the driver was already up. 

“I’m so not ready for toda-” she started to say. I cut her off with a deep kiss. She rested her hand on my cheek. I had to get out my desire to touch her and love her now, or it’d be killing me all day. 

I slowly pulled away. 

“I’m a little more ready for today.” She smiled, half laughing at her own bad joke. 

I looked into her eyes. “You know I’m going to be distracted all day, hm?” 

“You never get distracted.” She smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

“I know. Yet somehow, I almost put my shoes on the wrong feet this morning.” She laughed at the idea of me not knowing how to dress myself properly. 

“I love you.” She said, still giggling. 

I immediately pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. To my surprise, she reciprocated with an equal amount of vigor. 

The kiss lasted for an immeasurable amount of time. I only pulled away as I saw the gates of the school. 

“I love you too.” I smiled, holding her hand. 

“Oh god why does it feel like my first day of school all over again?” She groaned as she looked out the window. 

“Don’t be nervous. We’ll be fine. I offered to pick you up from school while you can’t walk. Simple.” 

“What about not staring at you all day? Or being weird. I’m not good at lying. You know that. That’s how we got here.”

“I’m very glad you’re bad at lying.” I kissed her forehead, holding her hand a little tighter. 

“Alright. I got this. I can do this.” 

“You’re lying”

“Shut up.” Her haste with that reply got a laugh out of me. 

The limo stopped in front of the school.

“Ready, Love?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Now you’re not lying.”

She groaned as I got out of the car, once again grabbing her bag, and helped her get up. She took her bag out of my hand. 

“Thank you, Senpai.” She smiled. I already missed hearing her call me Kyoya.

We barely walked twenty feet before girls started coming up and asking her questions and just generally being excited she was back. She calmly and politely talked to them, all while keeping a smile on her face, even if I knew she was probably dying inside. 

“Haruhi, I’ll see you at club later, hm?” I shouted to her through the small crowd of girls. She nodded and half waved. As I walked away, I heard one of the girls say my name, but a couldn’t make out what was being said. 

I walked towards the music room, needing to drop some things off. 

As I got there and opened the door, I heard a familiar voice from behind me. 

“Kyoya.”

I turned around and saw Mori standing there, with his bag thrown over his shoulder. 

“Ah, good morning Mori-Senpai.” I lightly smiled at him as I walked into the music room. He followed.

“How’s Haruhi?” He asked flatly. 

“Frustrated, but physically, she’s alright.” I told him as I set my bag on a chair. 

“You know what happened.” He said. It didn’t feel like a question. 

“I don’t, actually. She wouldn’t tell me.”

“Hunny’s worried.” I think that might have more meant that he was worried. 

“Well, she’s here today. She’ll be at club, just as normal.” I tried to dance around the subject, at least a little. 

“Mm.” He responded. “I’ll tell him that, thanks.” Then he turned and out. 

That felt off. I couldn’t explain why. It’d be a brief story that Haruhi would probably enjoy later, though. 

I quickly grabbed her present out of my bag, quickly scribbled out a note to put in it, and put it with the pile of presents the others had left yesterday. It looked like someone had fixed them up to look nice, maybe Tamaki came back after we left. I wanted her to be genuinely shocked when she opened it. It’d confuse her until she read the engraving. She was cute when she was confused. 

With that, I grabbed my bag and went off to class. To inevitably be harassed by Tamaki.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat down in my seat in the classroom just before class started. Tamaki was nowhere to be seen. This surprised me. He wasn’t one to be late. Yet, just as I had that thought, Tamaki came running into the classroom, quickly apologizing and sitting down, his seat towards the back.

I could feel him staring at the back of my head the entire class. It was mildly infuriating. 

When it was time for lunch, he sped out of his seat and came quickly to mine, grabbing my arm. “I need to talk to you.” he said, pulling me to follow him. 

We walked out into the hallway. He let go of my arm and immediately got into a classic “panicking Tamaki” stance. 

“Kyoya, I am again so sorry, you look incredibly handsome with contacts in, has anyone ever told you that? But seriously I am super sorry I won’t do it again I didn’t mean it I was just stressed and I’d never want to hurt you or annoy Haruhi or anything. Is Haruhi here? I looked for her this morning but I couldn’t find her. But all of the ladies were talking about her and I just-” I interrupted his incredibly long run on thought.

“Yes, I have been told that. I forgive you, you can let it go. Haruhi is here, I brought her here myself, and-” 

“You were an absolute gentleman to her right? My little girl should always be treated like a princess and-”

“I’m insulted you’d think otherwise.” I smirked, even if I was genuinely a little insulted. And hearing him call her his “little girl” was always irritating, but suddenly it made me want to defenestrate him right here and now. But I wouldn’t throw the guy out of a window just for being eccentric and clingy. 

“Have the twins gotten to my precious daughter already?” He asked, clearly ready for a classic Suoh versus Hitachiin style battle. 

“You realise she’s been with them all day, and is probably already in the cafeteria with them by now, correct?” He froze, then quickly turned and ran towards the cafeteria.

“Come on, Mama! We have to save our baby girl!”

Not ours. My baby girl. 

Actually, no. She’d hate being called that. 

I followed him to the cafeteria. By the time I got there, Haruhi was already sitting at a table, surrounded by every other member of the Host Club, Tamaki looking winded, as well as a few girls standing and chatting with everyone. 

“Hi Kyo-Chan!” Hunny chimed as I walked up. “We’re just about to listen to Haru-Chan’s story about what happened to her leg!” He said excitedly. She must have played off pretty well that she was okay, no one aside from Tamaki and maybe Hikaru seemed particularly worried about her. 

“Pretty lame story, if you ask me.” Kaoru said to everyone, with a smile on his face. 

Haruhi sighed. “Guys, it’s not really a story. I slipped and fell while I was bringing in groceries.” The girls all started asking each other questions about groceries. 

“See? Lame.” Kaoru said, looking dead at Haruhi. I gently elbowed him as I passed behind him to sit down next to him at the end of the table.

“You all of all people should know I’m not the most graceful person around.” She said, completely seriously. 

“Haruhi’s right. He did break something mere minutes after meeting us, after all.” I said to everyone. She glared at me. I felt like I was going to pay for that later. 

Everyone kind of just started loudly talking over each other.

“Kyoya.” Kaoru leaned into me, speaking quietly, and only while it was loud so he couldn’t be heard. “She told me. Not a lot of detail. But. She told me what happened. Just me, not…” He gestured his head at his brother, who was in a heated argument with Tamaki, not paying the slightest bit of attention. “She got all flustered when I asked how she likes living with you. Is she adjusting okay?” 

So from what I could gather, she told him about Ranka, not us. Okay. I can work with that. 

“She’s doing pretty well, actually. She pretty much just keeps to herself.” 

“You oughta get her out of the house. I bet she’d appreciate that.”

Oh Kaoru. If you’d only knew how much she’d enjoyed herself. 

“BACK ME UP HERE KAORU!!” Hikaru yelled at Kaoru. Kaoru paused, clearly not knowing what they were fighting about. But played it off and just started harassing Tamaki. 

By the end of lunch, Haruhi already looked tired of everyone. Come to think of it, I was oddly tired myself. I had found it difficult to focus in class the whole day. Maybe it was because I was more worried about making sure Haruhi was okay all day, that I hadn’t actually eaten anything today yet. I shook it off as Tamaki and I walked back to class. 

The day droned on as long as the first half did. At least I couldn’t feel eye daggers in my back anymore. He was just smitten to have seen her again. Hikaru was acting strange though. Like he knew something was up. I doubted Kaoru had told him anything, but they aren’t great at hiding things from one another. 

When class ended, Tamaki and I grabbed our things and headed for the music room.

“Do you think she’s going to like her gifts, Kyoya!? What if she hates them!”

“She’ll appreciate the thought, I’m sure.”

Tamaki and I were the first in the room, as we typically were. Our classroom was the closest. There were a ton of plates of snacks that Hunny must have gotten ready at some point today. I grabbed a cookie and took a big bite as I got my laptop out.

“Kyoya! Are you eating Haruhi’s cookies without her even being here!?” Tamaki wailed.

“I’m starving, it’s fine.”

“But you don’t even like cookies!” 

“You don’t like the twins, yet they’re some of your closest friends. Let me eat the damn cookie.”

He looked surprised. I didn’t normally swear around him. I didn’t swear much in front of anyone. But, I actually did like cookies. Just not super sweet ones. And these were pretty good. Some kind of lemon cookie. 

The door opened and Hunny and Mori walked in. “Is Haru-Chan here yet?” Hunny chimed. Mori looked around quickly, and replied to him. 

“Mm-mm.” 

“Oh good! I had one more present I wanted to put on the pile!” He ran over and put another box on the modest pile. It was honestly more tame than I thought they’d be. No more than ten boxes including mine. 

Hikaru came busting into the room alone. “She’ll be here in like a minute! Ish! She’s with Kaoru and I’m not a hundred percent sure how fast she can walk. But soon!”

He ran into the changing area here he and Kaoru typically left their things. 

“Is there anything else that needs set up!?” Tamaki yelled, being stressed out by Hikaru being excited. 

Mori nodded his head no. 

“Nope! Everything’s great, Tama-Chan!”

The door opened slowly, with Kaoru and Haruhi standing in the door, Kaoru holding Haruhi’s bag as well as his own. 

“Surprise Haru-Chan!!” Hunny yelled happily, grandly gesturing to the snacks.

“Surprise.” Mori added. 

Hikaru and Tamaki ran over to the table of gifts and gestured together, yelling “Surprise!!”

“Guys, you know you didn’t have to do anything for me.” Haruhi actually half smiled, looking down. “But I’m really happy you did.” Everyone looked thrilled with her response. It was way more than any of them were expecting, which is impressive considering she knew it was happening already. 

“Grab a snack and open gifts, Haru-Chan!”

“Yeah, club activities don’t even start for another half hour.” Hikaru and Kaoru said. 

“Okay, okay.” She said, walking into the room. “Oh man these all look really good..” She started grabbing a few things on a small plate, most everyone else right behind her grabbing snacks too. 

Kaoru casually put her bag next to my things and walked over while everyone was getting snacks. “She looked like the bag was getting too hard to carry. I didn’t even have to fight her to carry it for her. She seems kind of sore.”

“Thank you, Kaoru.” He seemed a little taken aback by the genuine gratitude. 

“Hey, we love her too. She’s not ALL yours now. Now. Snack time.” He winked and rubbed his hands together, running over to the snack table. 

Had Haruhi told him?? Had he just figured it out? Was he only talking about the fact she lived with me? I had no idea. Clearly, me and Haruhi are going to have to exchange notes from the day on the drive home if we were going to stay on the same page of our story. Haruhi set her little plate down and reached into her bag while the others were still arguing about how big a slice of tiramisu should be. She tossed a granola bar in my lap. 

“Eat, idiot.” She smiled. She even picked my favorite kind. How thoughtful. I set it aside to eat when I was less excited about her opening my gift. 

“Come on Haru-Chan! Presents!” Hunny excitedly yelled. Everyone agreed. 

“Sit.” Mori said, pointed at the most comfortable chair in the room. She kind of laughed, I assumed at Mori, and did as she was instructed. 

Mori walked over and grabbed the two big boxes that were tied together. And handed it to her. She read the note from the twins, and opened them. They were filled with different types of clothing from their mothers line. Most of it actually looked like things she’d like. More comfortable and functional pieces than radically fashionable. 

She went through every box this way, receiving various packaged snacks marked “from everyone”, a bouquet and small “get well soon” bear from Tamaki, a bunch of cute charms and stickers and the like from Hunny, and some very nice stationary and a few DVD’s from Mori.

My box was the last one on the table. Mori picked it up and handed it to her. 

“No name.” He said flatly. She stared at it for a minute before she opened it.

Everyone kind of leaned it to see what the mystery gift was. Haruhi looked visibly shocked. “This is beautiful…” My stomach was more full of butterflies than it had ever been before. It wasn’t like me to be this nervous. But I really wanted her to like it. 

“What is it Haru-Chan!” Hunny yelled.

“Yeah, what’d you secret admirer get you?” The twins said snidely. Tamaki looked like he was going to kill them at that moment. 

“It’s a necklace…A rose necklace...It’s so pretty.” She said, never looking away from it. 

“What’s the note say?” Kaoru pointed out the paper sticking out. 

“Oh! Uh… Read the inscription. Okay.” She fumbled around with the pendant to turn it around. She smiled immediately and looked down so her hair fell in her face. 

“What’s it say, Haru-Chan!!” Hunny asked happily, getting up to look at it. 

Haruhi just sat there and smiled. I could tell she was using her hair to hide the fact that her face was bright red. 

“It says, ‘It’s Real’”. Hunny read aloud for everyone. “What does that mean Haru-Chan?”

She wiped her eye. “It’s kind of like...an inside joke.” She told everyone, still smiling. 

“Are you crying??!” The twins asked loudly in unison, prompting Tamaki to ask the same thing. She was. Not hard. But there were tears there. I was really going to get it later for making her cry in front of everyone. 

“Maybe a little. Guys this was all really sweet. I’ve had a stressful couple of weeks. I needed this.” Everyone ran over and hugged her. I sat at my table, even though every bone in my body wanted to get up and kiss her. 

Club went on as normal from then. Haruhi had a LOT of requests, so I barely got even a moment to look at her. I mostly just sat and ran some numbers for our next big event, of which I was still deciding a theme. Maybe I’d ask Haruhi’s opinion later. 

As the night was starting to come to a close, only the last guests of the night were still in the room. I had kind of a headache and was about to grab the granola bar Haruhi had gotten me, but I realised that I’d left it with my bag. I stood up quickly to get it, when I got extremely dizzy all of the sudden.

“Hey, Kyoya, are you alright? Hikaru asked from a seat not too far from me.

I tried to nod yes and sit back down but my vision blurred a little and I felt myself start to fall to the ground. 

"Hey, Kyoya!?" I heard Hikaru now yell.

"KYOYA!?" I faintly heard Haruhi's voice, and something further away from me fall.

Then, the world went black.


	22. Chapter 22

“Kyoya??!”

“MAMA!!!?”

“Someone call the infirmary!”

I could hear the blend of voices start to separate out again. I could kind of tell who was saying what. I could hear one of the guests run out to find a nurse, Tamaki was freaking out, the twins were shouting at people. 

Then I heard something that woke me up. 

“Hey, wait, Haruhi!? Are you alright!” I could hear Hikaru yell. 

My eyes barely started to focus as I tried to sit up. 

“Slow down.” Mori’s voice came from right behind me. He was kind of holding me up. I assumed that would be why I didn’t have a throbbing headache or something similar. 

“Nn..I’m fine, Hikaru.” I could hear Haruhi mumble. 

“Mori-Senpai, you pretty much plowed her over!” Hikaru yelled. 

“Sorry.” He stoically replied. “Kyoya needed help.”

What the hell just happened. 

“Kyoya would have been fine.” I groaned. 

“Oh hey, he’s alright!” Kaoru exclaimed. 

“Mama! What the heck happened! I bet it was me, wasn’t it. I must have broken your brain!!” Tamaki continued freaking out, much louder than I’d like.

There was a short pause of silence in the room.

“You didn’t eat, did you.” Haruhi asked from behind me. Except it was less of a question, and more a known statement of annoyance. 

I waited a moment before answering her. 

“I had a cookie earlier.”

Her and Hikaru appeared in front of me, Hikaru kind of holding onto her. “Tamaki, have you seen him drink water in class at all today?” She asked, still staring right at me. A stare I’ve only ever seen her give Tamaki or a Hitachiin. It was way more intimidating when it was directed at myself.

“I, uh...I don’t think so??” Tamaki answered her. 

“Kyoya.” She stared harder.

“It is very possible, likely even, that I may have forgotten to drink anything today.” I answered her, feeling like a child getting punished. 

“Is this what watching her wanting to kill us is like, Kyoya?” Kaoru laughed, Hikaru following shortly after. Haruhi redirected her death glare at Hikaru, who was right by her face. 

“Go get him a water bottle, would you?” She asked, clearly annoyed. He nodded and let go of her to walk to the kitchen. 

I sat up completely and Mori let go of me. How did I forget to drink water? What an idiotic way to ruin the day I was going to officially ask Haruhi to be my girlfriend. Or maybe just a memorable one? No. Idiotic. 

“Haruhi, are you alright?” I asked her. She was standing kind of oddly. 

“I’m fine.” She took a step forward and her leg completely gave out on her. Mori managed to lean up and stop her from falling. He helped her to sit down on the ground. “...I’m fine.” She repeated. 

“There’s a bruise on your neck.” Mori said, actually with a little bit of inflection to his voice. Haruhi’s eyes got wide and she quickly readjusted her shirt collar, Kaoru standing behind her, watching her fix it. 

“I fell, remember? But like! Not now! This is from when I fell the other day!” She replied, extremely quickly. 

Hikaru came back and handed me water. I opened it and drank nearly half of it. I pretty much immediately felt better. Haruhi was right. She pretty much always was. 

Kaoru was staring right at me, eyes wide, no one else paying attention to him. Then looking back at Haruhi. Then back at me. Then he pointed at his neck, then at me, then at Haruhi. At least now I knew that earlier he DIDN’T know about us. But, now, he did. Or at least, he was pretty sure he did. 

Hikaru walked in front of me and reached his hand out. “Think you can get up?” 

“Yes.” I grabbed his hand and he helped pull me up. “Thank you.” 

At that point, the nurse came in, and the few guests that had left came back. “Is he awake now?” she asked, politely. Of course, she was from one of my family's hospitals.

“I’m alright now, thank you.” She walked over and asked me to sit on the couch anyways, just to be sure I was actually alright. No problem. 

As she was looking at my eyes and a variety of other brief tests, I was kind of looking past her, over at Haruhi and Mori. Mori looked kind of...off. Like he was close to actually emoting. I think he was giving her a real apology for knocking her over. But he actually looked kind of worried. Maybe he was starting to piece together what had actually happened. He glanced over his shoulder at me, then back at Haruhi. 

“You look just fine, now, Ootori-San!” She smiled. “Please eat at least a granola car or something similar before you head out for the day!” Haruhi’s death glare returned from across the room. 

The nurse and the girls walked out, each of them saying goodbye as they left. 

The other Hosts all started to file out not long after. It was starting to get late, after all. Each giving Haruhi lots of love and attention as they left. 

Mori and Hunny were the last two out besides Haruhi and I. Mori still didn’t look happy. Well. He looked less neutral than usual. 

Haruhi sat staring at me for a second while we were alone, sitting on the couch. 

“I both want to kiss you and tell you that I love the necklace so much and thank you over and over, and also shove that granola bar in your mouth whole.” She looked grumpy. 

“I’m sorry.” She looked kind of confused. “Genuinely, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! Just drink water you dummy!!” She responded, half laughing at me. “You scared the hell out of me!” 

“Now Haruhi, it’s not lady-like to curse.” I smiled at her and looked around the room. No one was there. Perfect. I gently pushed her over and climbed on top of her on the couch, kissing her neck gently over and over again. “No one’s here…”

“Kyoya, stooooooop.” She said, probably a little louder than she should have. 

“There’s no one else here, I could strip you down on this couch right now and no one would ever know.” I smirked.

“Kyoyaa! No!!” She said, smiling. “Not here!!” she excitedly whispered.

It was at that moment I knew we’d been talking a little too loudly. 

We could hear the door fly open, and quickly slam shut. Before I got a chance to get off her, or even look up to see who had come in, I was pulled off of her and pinned on a nearby wall. Hard. His forearm pressed up against my neck. I couldn’t even think about moving. 

It was Mori. He looked livid. Rightfully. 

“What the hell are you doing to her?” He asked. Still pretty flatley considering the rage in his face. 

“Mori-Senpai, I wasn’t going to-” he pressed his arm a little tighter. 

“Wait! Mori-Senpai! It’s okay!!” Haruhi kind of panicked from behind him. “Please stop!” She got off the couch and tried her best to run over to him, but she was clearly in pain. 

“Haruhi, I’m alright, please, sit down. I don’t want you getting more hurt.” 

Mori’s arm pulled off of me a little. He still looked angry, but he was calming down. 

“I wasn’t going to hurt her. But I appreciate you coming to protect her.” I said calmly. I wasn't lying to him. It made me respect him even more, to be honest. 

“He’s right, senpai.” Haruhi said, coming up to us and gently putting herself between him and me. “You can let go.” He did as she asked. 

He just kind of stood there, quietly. He pointed at Haruhi’s neck. She laughed nervously, putting one hand over the spot on her neck, and sheepishly pointing to me with the other hand. 

“Yeah, uh...that was him.” She started blushing. “My idea.” I was both a little proud that she was willing to tell him that, and also a little worried he was going to turn around and punch me anyway. 

“Your idea?” He asked, raising an eyebrow a little. He paused. “Oh.” 

“Look, senpai. I really appreciate you coming to help me. So. I guess I’m comfortable telling you the whole story.” He raised his eyebrow a little higher. “Oh! No! Not THAT story.” He nodded slightly. 

She sat there and told him everything. About Ranka. About her living situation. About me. A lot about me. She kind of rambled on about how I’d gone and gotten her stuff, and about how Kaoru knew about Ranka and that she was living with me. Then she talked about us getting together. She seemed kind of nervous to put a title on it. I was trying to get to that before my lack of sustenance ruined that one for me. 

He stood and quietly listened. Nodding with each thing she said. He looked back at me. “I’m sorry. I misunderstood.” I nodded.

“Quite alright. In hindsight, probably not the safest place for..that..anyways.” I told him. He looked back to Haruhi.

“Thank you for telling me.” He turned to me, then back to her. “I’m glad you’re safe now.” He put a hand on her shoulder. Then, we all heard the door open again. 

“Takashi! Are you comin- What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Hunny came in, looking for Mori. Mori went over to him. 

“Fine.” He said. “Forgot something.” 

“Oh! Well, goodbye again guys! Good night!” Hunny yelled back, closing the door behind him. 

We waited a few seconds. Haruhi sighed loudly. “Well, that was motifying.” 

“You know, I had all these plans to make today nice for you. I could not have accounted for all of this.”

“Maybe you should have eaten.” She smiled, annoyance in her face. 

“Maybe I want to be with you.” Her face quickly went back to normal, eyes wide. “On a more official scale.” I walked over and grabbed the box with the necklace, and opened it, gently taking the necklace out. 

I walked behind her, putting the necklace in front of her to clasp it around her neck for her. “It’s real, you know.” She smiled and turned around to look at me. “But, since we never technically made it official… I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. At least. To anyone you're comfortable with knowing, obviously.”

She beamed. “You know, I’ve been really liking the idea of having an attractive, black haired, glasses wearing boyfriend.” I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “Especially one who’s good in bed..” She added. I could feel myself turn bright red instantly. 

“Watching you get embarrassed is somehow really attractive.” She smiled, weaving her fingers through my hair and pulling me in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you t-”

“Even if you’re an idiot who forgets to EAT.” 

“I deserve this.” I laughed. 

“So. Boyfriend and girlfriend it is.” She smiled, excitedly wrapping her arms around my shoulders and neck.

I picked her up a few inches off the ground and kissed her. 

This was worth being pinned down by a kendo master. 


	23. Chapter 23

“Haruhi, are you going to be able to walk all the way to the car?” I asked her as we slowly walked down the hall. She was still struggling a little bit. 

“I got this.” She said confidently. 

I looked around us. We were alone in the halls. 

I took a moment to think of the smoothest way to execute my plan. I walked a little bit ahead of her, then stepped in her path, my back to her. When she stopped, confused, I grabbed her hands, wrapped them around my shoulders so her chest was touching my back, and lifted her up onto my back. 

“HEY! WAIT!!” She protested. “I told you I could walk!!”

“And I won’t let you walk.”

“But what if someone sees us?? Have you forgotten we’re at school??!” She said in a mix of a yell and a whisper. 

“Can’t a guy help his friend get to the car?” I felt her sigh.

“Awful nice for the Shadow King… or should I say… Mama…” I could feel her Hitachiin-esque grin without even looking at her. 

“Keep that up and I’ll call Daddy.” She physically cringed. 

“I actually hate you.” She grumbled. 

“You actually don’t hate me.”

“I guess.” She sighed. 

By the time we’d gotten to the car, she’d given up the fight to get down. 

“Haruhi, I actually have to put you down now.”

“Well, now I’m comfortable.” She laughed to herself. “Fine.” I set her down and opened her door. She smiled, and got in. I closed the door behind her, and went and got in on my side. 

As I started heading towards home, she asked, “Hey, so, what are we going to do about the whole ‘Mori knows’ thing? I mean. I guess it’s a good thing he’s the only one who knows...anyone else could have been a disaster.”

I guess now was the time I was going to tell her. 

“Haruhi...Kaoru knows too.”

“WHAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! Why are you just now telling me!! I thought he only knew about dad!!”

“Well. He did only know about your father, and that you were living with me. Then, he saw your neck. He was behind you. He could tell it wasn’t a bruise, and I physically watched him figure it out. I kind of wish you could have watched. It was like watching a child get the triangle block in the triangle hole for the first time.” She sighed. 

“...How long do we have until everyone else stops trying to shove the square block in the triangle hole?” She smiled a little. 

“Kaoru hasn’t told Hikaru about your father yet as far as I can tell, and I don’t think anyone could get the information out of Mori. So. I think we’re okay for now.” 

“What if Hikaru annoys it out of him?”

“Kaoru has more respect for you than that. He’s asked about you a lot.” 

“He’s asked you even? Man, I thought he was texting ME a lot to make sure I was okay.”

“They genuinely care about you, you know. All of them. I don’t really know how WELL they’ll take it, but they’ll accept it. Us.” She smiled.

“Wouldn’t that be nice? No Tamaki explosions? No arguing. No mello dramatic sadness?”

“Now that simply will never happen.” We laughed.

My phone buzzed as we pulled up to the house. I put the car in park and looked at it. A text from Kaoru.

“So, I’ve earned details, right?”

I genuinely did not know how to respond to that. 

Haruhi looked over. “You look concerned. You okay? Who is it?”

I turned the phone to show her. My phone buzzed again while she was reading. She half laughed, and half looked like she was about to die of embarrassment. 

I turned my phone back around. He’d sent another message. 

“Come on, you have to at least tell me if she’s as hot naked as I’ve always thought she would be.”

Haruhi looked like she was about to curl up and die, right there on the spot. Another message. 

“You gotta give me something here! Is she secretly a lace girl? Or a comfy cotton one? Was it good???”

Another one. 

“You can punch me straight in the face for asking if you answer even one of these questions.”

I again handed the phone to Haruhi so she could read them. 

“I have never in my life had someone ask me anything like this. How do you want me to proceed, here?” I asked her. I figured she should probably get to choose the response. 

To my surprise, she started typing herself. 

“Permission to read over your shoulder?” I asked. She nodded, not looking up from the phone. I watched her type.

“In order, that depends on how hot you think I’d be naked, I wear both, VERY good, and I will be punching you at my earliest convenience. -Haruhi <3”

She hit send and handed me back my phone. “That’ll shut him up for a few minutes.” She said, reaching around to the backseat to grab her bag. 

“That was bold. I’m impressed.” I told her. 

“Yeah, well I’ll probably regret it in like, ten minutes. But it was fun while it lasted.” She opened the door to get out of the car. I followed suit. 

“VERY good, huh?”

“Shut up right now.”

I reached around her, lightly kissed her jawline and whispered to her, “Now, why would I shut up when I could tell you how badly I’ve wanted you all day…” A shiver went down her spine. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be mad at you for not eating?”

I smirked, now taking her hand and walking towards the house. “Well I can think of one thing I’d absolutely love to eat right now…”

Her face went red almost immediately. She squeezed my hand and walked a little faster. 

“Well I assume your leg is feeling better then?”

“Shut up.”

She pulled me up to my bedroom, closing and locking the door behind us. She very quickly threw her uniform jacket to the side, pulled her tie off, and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slide off her arms and fall to the floor. 

She grabbed me by my tie and pulled me down to her face, kissing me, hard. I barely knew what to do as she got my jacket off, and started undoing the buttons on my shirt as I loosened and discarded my tie. 

It was when she started undoing my belt that my brain decided I could rip at her clothes too. I quickly unhooked her bra, throwing it across the room. I moved to kiss her neck, making her throw her head back just as she was able to unlatch my belt. 

I grabbed her perfect breast in one hand, playing with her nipple with my thumb, and with the other hand, I undid her belt as well. 

She fumbled around with the button on my pants, but she couldn’t get it. She then started to rub me through my pants. I wasn’t expecting it, and it felt incredible, so I let out a deep moan under my breath. 

I moved my hands and undid my button for her. I picked her up by the back of her thighs and threw her on my bed, quickly removing my pants as I watched Haruhi do the same. Before I could attack her, she sat up and crawled over to me, looking just as hungry as I must have. She grabbed my forearm and pulled my onto my back on the bed. She got on top of me. 

She just sat up on me. I could feel how hard I was, and I was pressed right up against her. She smiled, before rolling back off of me. She was now sliding off my boxer briefs. Now it was my turn to get embarrassed. She’d never actually seen my lower half as far as I could remember in the moment. 

That very quickly melted away as her lips found their way around it. She started at the tip, slowly started getting more and more comfortable. And lower. 

This was a first for both of us, but it definitely felt like she knew what she was doing. I didn’t know what to do with my hands. I didn’t want to touch her head in any way in case it made her feel pressured in any way. I moaned and grabbed the blanket under me. 

As she started going a little faster, I could feel myself getting close, and I simply wasn’t having that. I sat up and flipped her over so she was now on her back. She gasped a little in surprise. 

I wanted her in every sense. I wanted to touch every inch, I wanted to stare at her beautiful body, I wanted to smell her excitement, I wanted to hear her loud moans, but at this moment, what I wanted most...was a taste. 

I pulled her panties off, and before she even had a moment to think, I buried my face between her thighs. She moaned so loudly, and she tasted so good… As I shifted my focus to her clit, I could see her knuckles turn white with how hard she was grabbing the sheets. I sucked on it, gently at first, getting a little rougher just to watch her squirm. 

Eventually her squirming turned into full spasming. She gripped the blanket in one hand, clasping her mouth shut with the other. I pulled my mouth away, and quickly slid two fingers inside of her, still being kind of rough. It only took a couple seconds for her body to push my fingers out as she came, making a bit of a mess. 

I moved back up so I could clearly see her face, and she could clearly see mine. I licked my fingers off, and leaned in to kiss her. “I didn’t have you pegged for a mess maker, love.” I smirked at her, thinking it’d make her face even redder than it already was. 

Then she said something I really wasn’t expecting. 

“Kyoya...I need you...please” She begged. 

I couldn’t even begin to process that. 

“I want you so much, Haruhi...but I don’t have any protection.” I told her, honestly.

‘Not want...need… don’t care… please…”

That was all I needed. Very much against my better judgement, I agreed. She pulled me towards her, kissing me. I slowly repositioned my body so that I was positioned right at her opening. I pulled away from our kiss. 

“You have to tell me what’s comfortable for you. I won’t do anything you’re not ready for.” I told her.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. “Make me yours.” She whispered to me. My body basically went on auto-pilot, quickly but gently pushing myself inside of her, staying still when I was all the way in. She tightened her grip as she let out a gasp. 

“You alright?” 

She took a deep breath. “Move slowly, please.” She said quietly, not releasing her grip at all. I did as I was told. 

Her grip loosened a little after a few moments. Her sounds stopped sounding pained and started sounding pleased. This made me feel a little more comfortable enjoying myself as well. I sped up a small bit, and her moans got louder as she grabbed my hair, which I was learning I really loved. 

Just as I was starting to come close again, she asked me to go harder. Happy to oblige. This brought me to the brink extremely quickly. I felt her getting close too, so I went even faster and harder, finishing her off with ease. I quickly pulled out as I also finished, moaning as I came on her stomach and chest. 

I could barely hold myself up. I rolled over next to her, barely able to move. She was still coming down as well. 

“Yeah. Very good.” She said through slightly labored breaths. 

I used what little energy I had left to move and kiss her. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She smiled. 

“I’m stuck here until you get me a towel, though.”


	24. Chapter 24

The next few weeks went by much more smoothly. No one new found out, as far as we knew, Haruhi’s leg was out of it’s brace and she was ecstatic. But my favorite thing was that Haruhi and I were doing better and better every day as a couple. 

Each day she got more and more comfortable being in my home. Each day I got more comfortable sharing space with her, but what I thought was the most important to the health of our relationship, is that we were much more comfortable being away from each other. We no longer felt like we had to do every single thing together. 

We’d started an unspoken schedule for our day. We’d wake up together, it would switch whose bed we were in, but we were always together. We’d get ready, and go to school. We spent most of the school days apart, other than lunch and Host Club. We left together every night, everyone being aware that I drove Haruhi home every day. When we got home, we’d normally hang out for a little while, watching television or something similar. Eventually she’d get up to go do her school work, so I’d always do the same. Whichever one of us finished first would go into the others room and just be in there with the other while they worked. Not bothering them. When I went into her room, I’d normally sit on her bed and work on Host Club things, which to my surprise, she’d started helping with. 

She helped me pick out locations for trips, some themes for dress up days, and her personal favorite, picking food for those dress up days. 

I loved her more and more every day, and from what she’d told me, she felt the same. 

This particular day, I was doing some budget related things for the club, while she was sitting on her knees on the bed, wearing only very cute underwear and the new glasses I’d gotten her, folding laundry (a thing which she insisted on doing herself) and watching television. I was watching her from her desk, giving me a nice profile view. Being quiet, I took out my phone and took a picture of her. Candid pictures of her were always my favorite. 

“Not allowed to be your wallpaper on our phone.” She said, not looking away from the shorts she was folding. I was pretty much positive she hadn’t seen me…

“I was unaware you had eyes on the side of your head.” I told her, putting away my phone. 

“Twins and Tamaki. They’ll give you 360 vision after a while.” She responded, pretty genuinely.

“I wasn’t going to use it as my wallpaper anyways.” I smiled. “I quite like the one I already have.” I had a regular, basic lock screen photo, but my current wallpaper was a selfie Haruhi had taken a week prior of the two of us while we were at a mall. It wasn’t a good picture by any means, but she looked really happy in it. I’d just bought her a fancy drink she really wanted. She got strawberry, and I had gotten myself a matcha one. The picture was just of her smiling with her drink, with me not too far in the background with mine, awkwardly posing for her picture.   
I’d never taken her for the photo type, but I was really glad that she was. I had a small album at that point of just the two of us. A nice portion being photos of her I’d never let the other hosts see under any circumstances. Even if Kaoru keeps asking. He doesn’t actually think I have any, but I get questions and comments about it a lot. It was basically my penalty for making him keep the secret. 

We’d talked a lot about telling everyone, we just hadn’t figured out the timing yet. There were a lot of “what if’s” we had to figure out. What if Tamaki gets glasses-breakingly angry again? What if Hikaru finds out Kaoru knew? How would the girls take it? Honestly, they’d probably be really into the idea. Kaoru said they’d start calling us “HaruKyo” or something like that. And that Renge would make us merchandise. We joked about that a lot. 

I closed my laptop and went and helped her fold. It was a Sunday morning, around ten in the morning. I looked at her. “Would you like to go to that newer mall I was telling you about?” I asked. We’d been going shopping kind of a lot. She donated all of the clothing her father had picked out or bought for her. So, we’d been slowly replacing pretty much her entire wardrobe. I was trying very hard to not just buy her a whole closet of designer clothing. She just seemed happier with mid-range type things. I told her she wasn’t allowed to purposefully only buy budget clothing. I wanted her to at least have relatively nice things, and she seemed okay at the middle ground. 

“Yeah, actually! I’d love to! I’ve seen this episode of this show anyway.” She said, happily. “Let me get dressed really quick!” She said, getting up and walking over to her closet. I had a feeling she’d say yes, so I’d already gotten dressed. 

She walked up to me with two outfit options in her hands. “Pick one.” She said. One was a pair of denim high waisted shorts and a loose fitting white cropped t-shirt. The other was a blue mid-thigh length t-shirt dress. I sat and thought for a minute, and pointed at the dress. Haruhi had really found her style through all of these shopping trips. I don’t think her father really took her shopping much. She just wore whatever she could find. Her style had landed in a place that was a mix of flattering and comfortable. Lots of basic t-shirts and jeans. But she was figuring out how to style the basics really well. She’d even let me pick out a few more complex things. 

She quickly threw the dress on, and started fumbling around with her hair in the mirror, putting it in a very short little ponytail in the back, and pinning the pieces that wouldn’t fit back. She looked over at her contact case for a moment, looked back to the mirror, and then back at the case. 

“I think the glasses look cute with your hair like that.” I told her, truthfully. She smiled and walked away from the mirror. She grabbed the bag I’d gotten her last week, a very small black leather bag that was technically a purse, but was more like a tiny backpack. She used it pretty much every time we went anywhere but school. 

“Okay. Ready.” She stood in front of me, still sitting on the bed. I stood up and kissed her. 

“You look beautiful, as always, Love.” She smiled and blushed a little. She was still very bad at taking compliments. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down a little bit, so she could comfortably reach my head. She ran her fingers through my hair, then tousled it a little bit. 

“There. It looked a little too perfect, you know?” I smiled.

“Thank you.” I said, kissing her again. I held her hand as we walked to the car, then did the same as we went from the car to the mall. 

We spent about two hours shopping. She’d gotten a couple warmer pieces, sweaters and the like. I was planning on getting her a nice winter coat soon, too. She got two pairs of shoes, one a pair of heels she liked, to my surprise. But not to my complaint. She looked incredible in them. 

She’d stopped trying to tell me I didn’t need to buy her any piece of clothing she liked. She knew I’d just go off and do it myself if she didn’t pick things out. She was still very sheepish putting things in our baskets though. It was very cute. 

We were standing in line for a food place in the food court she really liked when my phone went off. I just ignored it so we could order.

We got our food and sat down across from each other. She always looked really happy when she had food. I already was planning on getting her ice cream from the place she liked before we left, too. 

Not long after we’d started eating, we both got incredibly started by the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru quickly sitting by me, and Hikaru quickly sitting by Haruhi. 

“Well, what brings you two to the mall today?” Kaoru asked. He kicked me under the table. I was starting to figure that that text I ignored was from him. 

“Yeah! And why were we invited, huh?” Hikaru added. 

“Oh you’re wearing your glasses, Haruhi?” Kaoru asked, then looked over at Hikaru. “I thought some asshole broke them.” He snickered at his brother.

“It was an accident, dude!! She has already forgiven me and I refuse to relive the torture of being known as the glasses-smasher.” Hikaru yelled back. Haruhi actually smiled.

“They’re new, you assholes.” She laughed. 

“Hey wait.” Hikaru said, putting her glasses off of her face.

“Hey! I need those!” She yelled at him. 

“How the heck did you afford these? These are REALLY expensive frames…” He asked her. 

“Oh shut up, I found the frames at a consignment shop, and had lenses made for them. Idiot.” She said. She was apparently a way better liar than I had previously thought. I almost believed her, and I’m the one who bought them. She snatched them back and put them back on. 

“You actually look pretty cute today, Haruhi.” Kaoru said, smirking at his brother. This was revenge for me not looking at my phone, I was convinced of it. 

“I have to agree, you actually look…” Hikaru trailed off for a second. “...like a girl for once!” He finished. Kaoru gave him a look I couldn’t read. 

“Can I eat my damn food?” She said to them both, taking a bite as she gave them a flawlessly executed death glare. 

“Fine, we’ll annoy the other one.” Kaoru said. I raised an eyebrow.

“The other one, hm?” 

“What are you guys even doing here together?” Hikaru asked. 

Haruhi swallowed her food, and held up one of the bags on the floor. “Needed stuff and I don’t drive. Needed a ride.”

“I figured I’d stick around so she wouldn’t have to find a ride home.” I added. 

“What did you need from THIS mall?” Hikaru asked. It was a higher end mall than she usually went too, so I assumed that’s what he meant. 

“Look, I’m trying to actually buy some nicer clothes, okay? Not that it’s your business.” She said, getting ready to take another bite of her food. Kaoru started going for one of the bags to look through. “I’ll kill you.” She said to him, right before eating her food. He dropped it back on the floor. It had happened to be the bag of a few pieces of lingerie I’d gotten her while she wasn’t looking. She still didn’t know about it, but that was a surprise for at home, so I was glad she chose that moment to threaten homicide. 

I pulled my phone out and looked at the message while the twins and Haruhi talked. 

“Hikaru and I are at this mall and found your car. Hikaru is on a mission to come annoy you.”

Well that would have been nice to see. I set my phone on the table and excused myself to go throw away my trash. As I came back, Haruhi had finished hers too. “Hey, you ready to go? I have to get some stuff done at home tonight.” Haruhi asked me. I nodded and grabbed her trash to throw away since I was already up. She picked up all of the bags, and said goodbye to the twins, who were still sitting at the table. 

We started walking back to the car. “Well, I was going to surprise you with ice cream but the twins seemed to have ruined that plan.” I told her. 

“Oh! It’s fine! Next time.” She smiled. 

I went to pull out my phone while we walked to find another ice cream place on the way home, but then I realised. 

“I left my phone back on the table, wait here a moment.” I turned around to quickly walk back to the food court. 

The twins were still sitting at the table, Hikaru clearly trying to unlock my phone, and Kaoru just watching. 

“Ahem.” I said, behind Hikaru. “I believe I forgot my phone on the table.” He slowly handed it up to me. 

“I was just going to change Tamaki’s name to something stupid.” He defended. 

I looked at my phone, and back at him. “And that was worth locking me out from too many failed passcode attempts for…” I looked at it again, “An hour and a half?” 

“Sorry, senpai.” Hikaru said sheepishly.

I told them goodbye again, and walked back to Haruhi. The two of us would decide how to punish him for trying to mess with my belongings on the car ride home.

I got back to Haruhi, and told her about Hikaru. She looked even more irritated than me. “They do that to me all the time. The record is locking me out for almost six hours.” 

As we walked to the car, I got a text, not that I could look at it, thanks to Hikaru. 

I brought all of her bags in the house and to her room when we got home, leaving the one with the lingerie on her bed. 

We ended up having a lovely time with it later that night. 

Several hours went by, and I remembered I could finally use my phone again. I looked at the message I’d gotten hours ago. 

From Kaoru. “How close was he to seeing nudes” 

I stopped for a second. I hadn’t even thought about that. 

“Too close.” I responded. He texted me back, almost immediately.

“I WAS KIDDING, WHAT?!?!?”

I left him to think on that one, for a while.


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next couple days, pretty much every single time I saw Kaoru in person, he’d make hand motions like he was taking photos of Haruhi when she wasn’t looking. Or asking me for them. Not seriously, but he was a Hitachiin after all. It’d be out of character for him to not harass me pretty much 24/7 about Haruhi. 

He and I had actually become decently close friends through all of this, much to the annoyance of Tamaki and Hikaru. The fact that Kaoru and I spoke more frequently confused and irritated them both. 

Tamaki would always be my best friend, and it was incredibly difficult not bringing up Haruhi to him. He’d tell me all about it if he started dating someone, and normally, I would at least talk to him a little about it, but the fact that he had a thing for Haruhi just made it a lot more complicated. 

“Haruhi.” I said, laying on her bed. She looked back at me from her homework.

“What’s up?” She replied.

“I want to tell Tamaki. About us.” I told her, honestly. “I just can not find a scenario where it works out desirably.” She put her pen down and came and laid next to me. 

“We’ll figure out a good method eventually. Hopefully soon. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru about you.” 

“Well you at least have Kaoru.”

“They’re always together! I never get one or the other, they’re a package deal.” She laughed. “Plus, I’d love to actually get to hold your hand at school. I’ve almost done it about a million times.” She smiled, grabbing my hand. 

We both turned as we heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. It was one of the butlers that worked more closely with my father. 

“Miss Fujioka… and Master Kyoya…” He added, seeing me behind her. He looked past her, and at me. “Master Kyoya, your father has asked me to inform you that there will be a rather large formal party here tonight, and you and Miss Fujioka are to both be in attendance.” He paused, seeing the surprised expression on Haruhi’s face. “I was also to tell Miss Fujioka that she will be seeing familiar faces, as the Suoh’s, Hitachiin’s, Haninozuka’s and Morinozuka’s will all be in attendance.” Haruhi slowly looked back at me. 

“Thank you. Will that be all?” I asked him. He said no, bowed, and went on his way. 

She turned her whole body around and stared at me. “Are last second party invites just a casual thing for you rich people or something??!” She asked, a little bit frantically. 

“Not too common, no. But it does happen occasionally.” I told her. My phone went off. A text from my sister. 

“Just heard about the party. Bringing a dress and wig for Haru! Be there in a few.” Well, that made that part easy, I suppose. I showed Haruhi the message. She kind of groaned.

“This is really happening isn’t it?” She paused. “At least your sister has good taste, I guess.”

“You’re bound to get some comments from the twins' mother, my sister is quite a fan, and I wouldn’t be at all surprised if that was what she brought.” 

“How am I supposed to play off being able to afford that!?”

“Well, how about this.” I got up, and held her hands. “Haruhi, would you accompany me this evening?”

She smiled. “Well, I guess it would be better than going alone.” She teased. 

“You said yes to a date with Kaoru once, nothing suspicious about you saying yes to me, as well.” I smirked at her. “Plus, the idea of getting to dance with you in front of Kaoru ‘Can-I-See-The-Pictures’ Hitachiin sounds delightful. Besides, you can always say I gave the dress to you as a gift for being my date.” She smiled. 

“Ah yes. Kaoru ‘Will-Never-See-The-Pictures Hitachiin.” She added. I would always be thankful that she found my odd sense of humor, well, actually humorous. 

She took a moment to think. “Okay. So. Wig and dress will keep any of the club guests who attend not suspicious…” She must have continued her thought in her head. 

“You’ll be perfect, Love. You always are.” She blushed as I kissed her head. 

“I suppose it’s a good thing I’ve been trying to teach you to ballroom dance, hm?”

“Maybe I won’t even step on your toes.” She smiled. 

Several hours went by. Fuyumi was in Haruhi’s room helping her finish getting ready. I was in my own room, tying my tie and looking in the mirror to be sure I looked presentable. It was an odd feeling. I wanted to look good, not for the sake of the Ootori name, but for her. I wanted her to at least be comfortable enough to have fun. I was going to try for her. 

A heard a knock on my door. I opened it to Fuyumi, who was completely ready herself, as well as her husband. 

“Kyoya. You’re going to die. She looks incredible. Go see!” She said excitedly, pointing to her room. “Everyone is here, and they’ll be calling our names to introduce us at the party in a few minutes. Meet us by the stairs!” I nodded. She was always far more excited for parties than myself. 

I went down to Haruhi’s door. Took a deep breath, and knocked. “Come in!!” She said from the other side. I opened the door and could barely even articulate thoughts when I saw her. 

She looked beautiful. 

“It’s a lot, I know.” She said, awkwardly fumbling a few pieces of hair.

Fuyumi had brought a wig that was Haruhi’s hair color, but reached her mid back. It had a light curl and was parted on her left with a longer side bang. Her dress was nothing I’d ever expected to see Haruhi in. It was a deep navy colored, halter necked gown, the necklace I have her having over the fabric. It was skin tight until it hit her hips, where it draped straight down, barely a centimeter above the floor. The fabric was very sparkly, and I could almost imagine how it would look in the spotlight as we walked down the stairs to greet everyone. 

As she walked towards me, I also noticed that the dress was slit to her upper thigh. Is this how Tamaki felt when he saw her in “girl clothes”?? Her makeup was light, but accentuated her eyes extremely well. 

“Is it that bad?” She asked. 

“Haruhi. I actually don’t believe I could put into words how gorgeous you look.” 

“You look like Tamaki staring at me in a sundress.” She laughed. God she was beautiful when she laughed. 

I grabbed her and kissed her, holding her close. As I pulled away from this kiss, I said “You take that back. Or I might just have to punish you later…” I growled in her ear.

“Well, you should see what’s UNDER this dress…” She replied, knowing it would actually kill me inside. Even if I’d never tell her that. 

I gave her a chaste kiss on the neck, before I took her hand. “Ready for the part of the evening you’ll hate the most?” She groaned.

“Fuyumi told me about the whole ‘Now presenting blaah blah blaaahhhh…’ thing. I’m actually dreading it!” She faked a smile. “Also, Kaoru has texted me about ten times telling me everyone was here already, and asked if I was even coming. So. I guess this will be a surprise for everyone.”

We gathered ourselves, holding hands as we walked to where Fuyumi was. 

“Took you long enough!” she said. Before I could even say anything to her, her and her husband's names were announced, and the spotlight hit them, and they made their way down to the party. 

“How many people are going to be staring at me?”

“A lot.”

“Very comforting, thank you.”

The light applause ended, and the announcer began to speak again. 

“And now, presenting, Mr. Kyoya Ootori” She held onto my arm as we walked into view at the top of the stairs. I had asked them to leave Haruhi’s name out, in case any club guests were here. I could see the Hosts near the back of the room. As we walked down the stairs, I could see each Host process the fact that the girl holding on to me was, in fact, Haruhi. 

Haruhi was looking ahead. Not at anything, though. I was pretty sure she was focusing on not falling. She wasn’t great in heels. 

She sighed quietly as we got to the bottom. She did it, and was clearly a little bit proud. I was also proud of her. 

I could see the Hosts making a mad dash for where her and I were standing. Just as I got caught up talking to a few party guests, she was swept away from me. 

I excused myself to go off in the direction they’d taken her, back to the back of the room. They all were basically surrounding her, asking her a million questions, I was sure. 

As I walked up to everyone, I could hear Tamaki telling her she looked “Just like how Daddy always imagined”. I could almost feel her wanting to punch him in the face. Kaoru and Mori shared a glance at each other, then to me. Kaoru, when no one was looking, wildly gestured at Haruhi, and mouthed “How?” to me. Followed by a brief thumbs up from Mori, which I was not expecting at all. 

“Well I see you’ve all found my date for the evening.” I said to them all. 

“HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU ASKED HARUHI TO COME TO THIS EVENT?” Tamaki wailed. “Had I known, I’d have asked her myself!!”

“Yeah, seriously!” Hikaru added.

“You could have just asked me if I was coming.” Haruhi said, clearly already annoyed. 

We all talked for a long while, each of us talking to assorted other guests we knew as they came and went.

Everyone got on the subject of Haruhi’s dress. “Kyoya gave it to me when I said I’d come to the party.” She started telling them. She paused for a moment as she heard the band begin a new song. They’d begun playing the same song that I played in the gazebo the weekend we began seeing each other. 

I walked between Hikaru and Tamaki, and extended a hand to Haruhi. “Would you care to dance, Haruhi?”

Everyone just kind of stared at me, with the exception of Kaoru, who was looking at his brother.

“I- Uh. Yeah. Yeah!” She was caught off guard. It was cute. She took my hand and walked away with me to where people were dancing. 

We danced through the entirety of the song. She looked genuinely happy. She was even able to ignore the fact that we could both see every Host staring at us. “I asked first.” I said to her. 

She smiled. “And how could I refuse the Shadow King?” We danced and talked for a good while, losing track of time before we walked back towards where everyone was still gathered. Before we even got there, Hikaru approached Haruhi, grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, towards a quiet corridor. 

“I need to talk to you for a sec, Haruhi.”

“Oh! Okay okay!” She said, trailing behind him. 

I walked up to everyone else. Kaoru subtly nodded his head towards where Hikaru was taking Haruhi, and Mori then quietly excused himself and went off in the same direction. 

“Why does everyone get alone time with her but me!” Tamaki yelled, before being called over by his grandmother to a larger group of people, leaving just Kaoru, Hunny, and myself. 

“Haru-Chan looks great!” Hunny said, excitedly. “You two looked super duper cute dancing together!” I didn’t even know what to say to him.

“I’d have to agree, she does look lovely this evening.” I said, ignoring the ‘cute’ comment, even if Haruhi would think it was sweet.

Kaoru went off and followed Mori, who was just standing outside of the corridor Hikaru took Haruhi down. 

“Kyo-Chan?” Hunny looked up at me. 

“Hm?”

“I know about you and Haru-Chan!” He said. I froze. There was no way Mori told him anything. Kaoru either. “I don’t know any details or anything, but I know that pretty necklace was from you! And she looks at you differently now! A lot differently then any of us! I think Takashi knows too. I mentioned it to him and he didn’t seem surprised at all!”

I paused before saying anything to him. “It’s that obvious, hm?” 

Hunny smiled. “Not really! I’m just really good at telling when people are in love! You love her a lot, don’t you Kyo-Chan?” 

I’d never actually been asked that before. Not by Kaoru, or even Fuyumi. 

“I do.” I wasn’t sure why I kept going, but I did. “She makes every part of every day better. Work is something to finish so I can be with her instead of something to invest every second to.”

Hunny smiled his biggest smile. “I’m really happy for you guys!” He stopped and looked around me, back to where everyone else went. “Hey, where did Takashi go?” He pointed to where Mori had been, now replaced by a slightly anxious looking Kaoru. 

Hunny and I both walked over there. 

Kaoru looked up at me. “Okay, don’t kill him.” That’s not a very encouraging thing to hear when you walk up to someone that has an irrational brother who happens to be with your girlfriend at the moment.

“Why would I be considering homicide?” I asked. He looked down at Hunny and back at me. “He knows, it’s okay.”

“How did he find out??!”

“Oh! Kao-Chan knows too? What about Hika-Chan?” 

Kaoru vigorously nodded no, and put up a ‘shh’ finger. 

“Hikaru definitely snuck some sake.” Kaoru said, through clenched teeth. “Not a lot, but enough to make him more confident than he should be.”

“Where’d Takashi go?” Hunny asked.

“I sent him in there. Hikaru is kind of intimidated by hi-” Kaoru got cut off by the sound of Haruhi yelling from the corridor. 

“Hikaru! Please give me some space!” She didn’t sound scared, just upset. Kaoru and I quickly walked into the corridor to see what was happening. Haruhi was backed up against a wall. Mori had his hand on Hikaru’s shoulder, pulling him back from her. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Kaoru yelled at Hikaru, before grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the actual party. 

“I didn’t do anything! I was trying to compliment her! I didn’t mean to upset her!!” Hikaru said in retaliation. He sounded genuine. 

Mori and I could both tell that Haruhi looked really out of it. Mori turned towards the party, ushering Hunny with him. 

“Haruhi, what happened? Are you alright?” I leaned down a little bit to look her in the eyes. They were starting to well up with tears. “I’ll have him killed if you want, you know that.” She kind of smiled.

“No, no, he didn’t do anything. He just got a little too close. He...He smelled like my dad..and…” I put my hands on her shoulders. She was shaking. “I know he wasn’t going to do anything. But… he was holding onto my wrist too tight, and I felt trapped, and god, that smell… it…” She started crying. 

I pulled her in close to me and hugged her tightly. She threw her arms around me too. 

“I’m sorry, I’m totally ruining the party.” She half laughed. 

I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. I put my hand on her face. 

“You could never ruin something for me because you're upset. If anything the party is ruining the fact that I can’t take you upstairs and just lay in bed with you and hug you until you feel better.” She smiled a little.

“You’re safe now. From all of that. But I will never judge you for still being hurt by it. I’d be more concerned if you were just totally alright.” I wiped a tear from her eye. 

“I’m here, and you never ever have to apologize for how you feel. To any of the Hosts, not just me. They all love you. I love you.” She hugged me, and I kissed her forehead. “It’s okay to not be okay, you know.” She nodded. 

“I love you, too, Kyoya. And I think I’m okay now. It’s kind of passing.” She took a deep breath. “Wasn’t expecting to get emotional, tonight. Good thing I had ‘Mama’ around…” she joked. 

“Is now really the appropriate time to bring out the Mama joke?” I smiled at her. 

“It is always the right time for the Mama joke.” She laughed, wiped the tears away from her eyes.

“Your makeup still looks beautiful, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Your sister really came prepared with the waterproof stuff.”

We stood laughing in the corridor alone for a few more minutes before returning to the party. We didn’t stick around much longer, though. We snuck away back upstairs, telling a few family members that Haruhi wasn’t feeling well. 

We got upstairs and locked my door. She very quickly took the wig off, ruffling out her real hair, making it a little messy. She went into my bathroom and took what little makeup she had on off, and came back out pretty quickly. 

“Hey, could you unzip this for me?” She asked pointing to the dressed zipper on the back. I did as I was asked, and was very glad I did. 

She was right when she said I’d enjoy what was under the dress. A lacy, purple thong. That was it. She threw one of my t-shirts on while I got into more comfortable clothes as well. 

We spent the rest of the evening in my bed, watching whatever shows or movies she wanted. She deserved it for surviving both a party and a new step of emotionally recovering from all she’d been through.

I couldn’t have been more proud of her.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day went by as usual. School came and went. And Club activities were running particularly smoothly, every girl that had come in looked even happier than usual. Haruhi was sitting with some guests across the room from me. She was still her smiling, host-sona self, but there was something a little bit off. I just couldn’t place what. 

The twins were being their flamboyant selves, being a little extra ‘showy’ today. Tamaki was speaking to one girl like he’d been in love with her for twenty years, just like he always did. 

Hunny was chattering away with his group of girls, eating his imported, and far too expensive, cake, with Mori quietly sitting with him. Hunny was a bit of a hand talker sometimes, and in the midst of whatever thing he was passionately talking about, he knocked a cup of hot tea off the table. 

“Oops!!” He shouted out, clearly already feeling terrible. Mori reached out to try to grab the tea cup, but fell just short, and just got hot tea on his hand. 

As the cup hit the ground, it shattered, quite loudly, startling everyone in the room. Haruhi, though, who was sitting not too far from Hunny, jumped right out of her chair at the noise. She quickly excused herself and ran off to the small kitchen we had. Everyone just kind of sat in silence. I wasn’t particularly sure what to do in this situation. If I was the first one to jump up, which I so very much wanted to do, people might be a little suspicious. 

Before I even had a chance to figure out what I needed to do, Hikaru ran after her, knocking his chair back in the process. Tamaki went to stand up too, but the girl he was with seemed to quietly convince him to stay and sit. But he just looked over in that direction. 

After a few moments, Kaoru followed his brother. It was quiet, after a minute or two, the twins came back, looking absolutely defeated, and Kaoru looked a little pale. I couldn't just sit here, I didn’t care if people talked. I needed to make sure she was alright. 

I got up, and walked over to the kitchen. There she was, hunched over the sink, water running. 

“Haruhi, are you alright?” I asked her, quietly. Her face was buried in her shaking hands. “Haruhi?” I asked again. 

“Could you please get me a glass, Kyo?” She asked through her hands. The nickname was cute, but why did she choose to be cute when something was clearly wrong.

I went to the cabinet and grabbed her one, setting it on the counter next to her. I stood next to her, leaning against the counter, rubbing her back. I was starting to figure out what happened as she filled the glass with water from the sink, and started drinking it. She’d gotten sick. 

As she moved her hands, I could see her face. There was no color in it at all. Her hands still shook. 

“Do you want me to call a doctor, Haruhi? You look rather-”

“I’m okay now. Really.” She fidgeted a little, her breathing getting faster. 

“What do you need, Love?” I asked her. I had no idea how to help her. I didn’t know what was going on in her head. I just needed to be here. 

“I don’t...know…” She said, barely able to choke out words.The shaking got worse and she started hyperventilating. “I don’t...that sound..I..the cup breaking..it…” She stammered. 

I didn’t know what else to do but to hug her. She didn’t hug back, but I didn’t think she had a whole lot of control over her own self at that moment. Her arms were tightly crossed in front of her. 

After a moment, someone walked in, and closed the door behind them. I turned my head. It was Mori, quietly walking over to Haruhi and I. 

“Haruhi.” He said evenly. She glanced over at him. He looked down at me, and I felt like he wanted me to let her go. So I did. Slowly, moving to the side, keeping a hand on her back. 

Mori knelt down, and reached out for her arm. “May I?” He asked, before touching her. She nodded, and he put his hand on her upper arm. 

“Panic attack.” He said flatly to her. She looked a little confused. “You’re having a panic attack.” He said. I had been so worried, that thought didn’t even occur to me. Stupid. 

“I get them, too.” He said. “Breathe.” He told her. She quietly did as he asked, trying to breathe more deeply. “Now, ground yourself.” He said. She looked a little confused, still trying to breathe. “Take his hand.” He added. I held out a hand for her, Mori-Senpai clearly knew more than I did right now. She held my hand, tightly, took one extremely deep breath, and leaned her head into me. She slowly started to breath more evenly. 

“That sucked.” She said, quietly. 

“Yeah.” Mori replied. “First is the worst.” He added. He gestured to our still held hands. “Mitsukuni always gives me the bunny.” He said, half smiling. He got back up. “You’re okay?” 

She sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you, Senpai…” she said, looking a little embarrassed. He nodded and walked back out of the room. 

“Well that was fun.” She said, leaning harder into me. I kissed the top of her head. 

“You scared the hell out of me.” I told her, honestly.

“To be fair, I scared the hell out of me.” She paused for a second. “Kyoya?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” She said, not looking up. “And I think I finally want to tell everyone. Not today. But. I want to get serious about telling people.” 

“Well, I love you, too, and by my count, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori already know. That only leaves Hikaru and Tamaki.”

“Renge knows, too.” She said, finally looking up at me. I must have looked confused. “She just asked me if you and I were ‘secret lovers’ earlier today. What was I supposed to say? No?” I laughed. 

“I have to ask, was her reaction as picturesque as I imagine it?”

“Well, she asked me that, and I hesitated for a second, and she was like…’Aha! A wealthy, emotionally damaged, raven haired, bespectacled boy falls for the kind, pretty, commoner boy!’, and I was like…’Uh… Renge were just dating and please don’t tell anyone.’ And she drastically swore herself to secrecy.”

“...She did not call me emotionally damaged.”

“It’s the video game character thing, probably.”

“......’Bespectacled’....?”

“That is what she said, yeah.”

“Well, I for one do not think I am wealthy, emotionally damaged, raven haired, bespectacled boy.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re a wealthy, emotionally confusing, raven haired, bespectacled boy.”

“Emotionally confusing?”

“You are an entirely different person when we’re at home or on a date then you are here.”

“Well, maybe I only like to be my full self around kind, pretty, commoner boys.”

“Oh that’s just rude-”

“Or a beautiful woman I’m fully comfortable with being completely vulnerable with.”

She smiled. 

“Or a beautiful woman I’d like to make love to tonight”, I whispered in her ear. 

She elbowed me in the side, smiling. 

“Maybe.” She said back to me. Now, that was a very exciting ‘maybe’. 

I reached around her to grab the water she’d gotten, and handed it to her. “You’re alright?”

“I’m alright, Kyo.” She said, drinking the water. “I still feel sick as hell though. And I have literally no idea if it’s because I freaked out, or if I ate something bad, or if I’m just getting sick?”

“You’ll see a doctor tonight.” I told her.

“Bu, I’m probably fi-”

“Would you do it for me? The idea of you being unwell makes me uneasy. Please?”

“I guess if the Shadow King says please, I have to do it, don’t I?”

“Or, your worried boyfriend won’t stop bothering you until you do.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you, Love.” I kissed her hand.


	27. Chapter 27

I was a little bit antsy while Haruhi was talking to the doctor. I’d taken her to one of our family's hospitals to talk to one of our personal doctors. I waited in our private waiting room for her, trying to respect her privacy. I spent my time reading a little bit about anxiety disorders, as well as post traumatic stress syndrome. She sounded like a prime candidate for the latter. 

After about twenty minutes, she came into the room. “Ready to go, Kyoya?” She smiled. “I’m ready to go.” She muttered. 

I got up and went over to her, grabbing her hand as I took the door from her to hold it open for her. 

“That bad, hm?”

“I hate being prodded at. And that's basically all doctor visits entail.” She grumbled. 

“They found what was wrong, I assume?” 

“Well. I can tell you what she told me. Nothing is physically wrong. I’m also not pregnant. She really emphasized that one. In fact, she said I seemed to be taking to birth control really well.”

I hadn’t even considered pregnancy to be an option. 

“She thinks that I have anxiety induced nausea. I didn’t even think I had anxiety before today.” She said, quietly trailing off towards the end.

“It sometimes develops in people after a traumatic event.”

“That’s what she said too. Just another thing to add to the pile I guess.” She shrugged. 

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll always be there for you. We’ll get through this together, hm?” 

She smiled and leaned into my arm. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Haruhi.”

The car ride home was filled with idle chit-chat about school and our friends. She seemed a lot happier now. 

We arrived home and headed upstairs. As I set my bag down by my desk, I heard Haruhi call from behind me. “Hey, I’m gonna take a quick shower, okay?” 

“I’ll most likely do the same.” I called back to her. 

I waited a few minutes for her to get settled in her room, and get in the shower. I wanted to...surprise her. 

I changed into my bathrobe and walked down the hall to her room, opening the door quietly. Her bathroom door was cracked open, and I could hear the water running. I walked in and closed the door behind me as silently as I could. 

I opened her bathroom door slowly and walked in, untying my robe and slid it off of my shoulders. Her music played from a speaker built into the shower from her phone. She still hadn’t said anything. I hung the robe on the hook next to hers.

I picked up her phone, and went to the playlist she was playing. I quickly changed the upbeat pop song she was playing to something a little slower. 

“Huh?” I could hear her quietly say to herself. I took my glasses off and left them on the counter.

I opened the opaque shower door slowly and entered. Her back was to me, but she quickly turned around. The moment she did, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Her body was almost hot from the water, which she normally kept warmer than myself. 

My lips moved down her jaw, quickly and aggressively meeting her neck. She melted into my arms and she let out a quiet moan. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and her other hand was laced into my hair. I secretly loved when she did that. I liked having my hair pulled a little. 

My hands quickly moved from her waist. One firmly grabbing her rear end, the other between her legs. Even in the shower, I could tell she was already extremely wet. 

Her moans grew louder as my fingers found their way inside her. Each time I curled my fingers, another sound would escape her lips. 

“Please, Kyo…” She moaned. 

“Please, what, Haruhi?” I whispered in her ear. 

“I need you, right now, Kyo…” near desperation in her eyes. 

I pulled my fingers out, licking them clean while Haruhi watched. I then turned her around, bending her forward against the wall of the shower. We’d done this before, so we’d pretty well mastered the positioning at this point. 

I entered her quickly, holding onto her hips. She immediately started begging for more, which turned me on immensely. 

I gave her what she wanted, and thrusted deep and hard. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust. I reached one hand around and began to rub her clit as well. She squeaked a little as I did this, but quickly her head leaned completely forward, looking down at the floor of the shower. She was about to cum. 

“Nnng...please….cum inside me… Daddy…”

That was a new one. I wasn’t complaining though. I’d be lying if I said I didn't have a bit of a ‘daddy’ kink, myself.

I was close. In a few final rough thrusts, I came deep inside her. At the same time, I wrapped my arms around her as she came, holding her up as the muscles in her legs weakened. 

We stayed like that for a few moments. After a minute, she turned around to face me, and slowly pulled me down to kiss her. She smiled. “Well that was a nice surprise.” she half laughed. “I love you, Kyo.”

“I love you too.” I smiled and rapidly kissed different parts of her face. It was silly, but it always made her smile. “Daddy will always take you.” I smirked at her. 

We finished actually showering within a few minutes and got out to dry off. She quickly towel dried her hair and shook it out with her hands. Her hair dried remarkably fast, so she never really blow dried her air unless we were going out. She put on her glasses and put on her robe, just as I was doing. 

I was combing my hair with my fingers as she opened the door to go back to her bedroom. 

I heard another voice ring from her room. 

“Daddy, huh?” 

She screamed and stumbled backwards a little, clearly surprised. 

“KAORU WHAT THE HELL??!” She yelled as I quickly walked over to the door. 

Kaoru was laying on her bed, arms behind his head, having made himself comfortable. 

“Kyoya, before you try to kill me, I was in the area, and thought I’d come make sure Haruhi was okay after today. She did look really sick after all.”

“And you’re in here because!?” Haruhi asked. 

He gestured loosely to the door. “Maids knew me. Let me in.” He sat up. “I went to Kyoya’s room, but he wasn’t in there. So I came down to door number two! I was expecting sick Haruhi, not THAT.”

“And you just stayed and listened.” I sighed, rubbing my forehead a little. 

“You said I couldn’t see the nudes, this is as close as I’m EVER going to get.” He replied. 

“I hate you.” Haruhi said, slowly going from rage to pure embarrassment. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I entered maybe 30 seconds before ‘Daddy.’ That’s really the only thing I could hear anyway. Cute robe, by the way.” He smiled. 

“Shall I ruin him?” I looked down at Haruhi.

She shook her head no, and retreated back to the bathroom. She returned after only a few seconds, a towel in hand. She began twirling it around as she walked towards Kaoru.

“You don’t know how to whip a towel.” He teased as he stood up from her bed. 

She then whipped him straight in the face with the towel.

“You’re right.” She said, twirling the towel again. “Let me try AGAIN-” She yelled as she whipped the towel straight between the legs. He squeaked as he fell back on the bed, defeated. 

“I deserved that but...perfect execution…” He squeaked out. 

I couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. I loved watching her berate the twins and Tamaki. This was a new level. I was impressed. 

Kaoru slowly got back up. “I guess if you can bring hard-ass Kyoya to tears laughing, you two do make a pretty solid couple.” 

“I was unaware I was a ‘hard-ass’.” 

“He swears now too! Oh my god, this is great. Haruhi, I think you broke him!”

“Haruhi, give me the towel.” I held my hand out. She smirked as she handed it to me. 

‘OH. NO. THANK YOU. SORRY. I AM SORRY.” He yelled, half laughing, half in genuine terror.

“You’re turning into your brother.” Haruhi yelled from the bathroom, where she was now putting on clothes. 

“You take that back, I’m the NICE twin.”

“Hikaru hasn’t asked me for Lewd photos of my girlfriend.”

“He doesn’t know you HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.”

“That still sounds like a strike for you, Kaoru.” Haruhi yelled. 

“Hikaru hasn’t listened in on me and Haruhi.”

“HE WOULD HAVE DONE IT, TOO.”

“Still digging that hole? That’s wild.” Haruhi laughed, coming out of the bathroom in a tanktop and shorts. 

“So uh. You’re all good then, Haruhi? That actually is why I’m here. Everyone was really worried.” He asked, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“I’m fine now, thank you.” She responded. 

“Guess Kyoya cleared up any illness just now, huh?”

“Leave or I will throw you out the window, I swear.” She said.

I walked over to the window and opened it, gesturing lightly. 

“I think I’ll take the door, thanks.” He laughed. He got up and walked to her door. “Seriously though, sorry about that. I should’ve left.”

Haruhi smiled a little. “See, now THERE’S the Kaoru I know and tolerate.”

“You love me.” He responded from the doorway. 

“Eh.” She shrugged. “Maybe.”


	28. Chapter 28

As we came up on the weekend, I found myself in Haruhi’s room with her.

“Do I have to go?” Haruhi groaned from her bed, her hands over her face.

“Do I look like someone that wants to go to karaoke with the other hosts?” I asked her, buttoning up my shirt. 

She peeked at me from behind her hands. “...no.” 

“Tamaki is lucky I like him.” I smiled. “Yes. We have to go. We. Meaning both of us.”

She groaned loudly, sprawling out on her bed like a starfish. 

“Alright, if it sounds that awful, remember, Hunny-Senpai will probably convince Mori-Senpai to sing. That’ll be a sight to see.” I also was incredibly curious about that.

“...What do you think he’d sing…? Whatever Hunny wanted?” She sat up. “What do you think his playlist is like??”

I paused for a moment. “I honestly have no idea. It’s never come up.”

“You could have told me classical only, or you could have told me American rap. I would have believed you either way.” She smiled.

“Korean pop or the soundtrack to some musical. I’d also believe either.”

“...Can you imagine Mori singing...like...Jason Derulo or something…” She asked.

“As much as I deeply desire to be serenaded by Mori-Senpai talking dirty to me, I’m going to have to pass on that mental image.” She laughed, then paused, staring off into the distance. “Haruhi, get that mental image out of your head immediately.” She laughed even harder. 

“Sorry, Kyo.” She wiped a tear from her eye, still smiling. 

“I was at least on top, right?”

“Absolutely not.”

“That’s just rude.”

She smiled. “So I actually have to do this? Will guests be there?” 

“No, it’s just us. Tamaki rented out a very nice karaoke bar for just the club.” 

She sighed and rolled off her bed to the floor, and walked over to her closet. As she was shuffling through her clothes, my phone rang. “Pardon me, Haruhi.” She nodded, and I walked out of her room, answering the phone in the hallway on the way to my room. 

“Hello, Tamaki.” 

“Everything is set up! Operation: Surprise Haruhi for her birthday is a-go! You’re in charge of picking her up, right?”

“Yes, I’ll be leaving to pick her up as soon as I get off the phone.” 

“Wonderful! Everyone else has already arrived, no guests, just like we agreed. Just the seven of us-” He was cut off by Hunny in the background. 

“Eight! Usa-Chan is here too!”

“I’ll see you soon, Tamaki.”

“Thank you, Mama! Bye!!”

We had quietly planned a party for Haruhi’s birthday. It wasn’t for another two weeks. We did that on purpose. She’d expect it if it was the weekend of. Besides, I already had dinner reservations at her favorite sushi restaurant for her actual birthday, just the two of us. 

“Hey, Kyo?” Haruhi was standing in my doorway, now fully dressed. “Is this too much, too little, or just right? I have no idea what you wear to this kind of place.”

She was wearing an upper-thigh length black dress that I bought her a few weeks ago. It had a high neckline, with her necklace overtop it. Her shoes were a glittery gold shorter heel I’d never seen before. They matched the yellow gold of her necklace perfectly. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but in a very sexy way. She’d even put on a bit of mascara and a darker nude colored lipstick. 

“I...uh…”

“Do you hate it?”

“I never realised how absolutely sexy you look in black.”

“Love it?” She smirked. 

“More than all of the words in every language combined could even hope to explain.”

“But is it what I’m supposed to be wearing?”

“It’s perfect, Love.” I went over to her and kissed her forehead. “Plus, Kaoru is going to want to be me, incredibly badly, all night. Because I get to take it off of you later.” 

She smiled at me. “Especially because he got me these shoes forever ago. I’ve just never worn them before. They were still in the box. I also have a red pair from Hikaru.”

I could drool thinking about her in lingerie and those red shoes. Might have to do a little shopping later. 

“I’ve never felt confident in stuff like this before.” She confessed. “But I almost feel vain with how good I think I look today.” 

“I’d have to agree, Love.” She had really changed how she dressed when we went out over the past couple months. It’d been almost three months since we began dating, and the more comfortable she got with me and her new living situation, the more she dressed how she wanted, and less how other people wanted. She seemed a lot happier not owning anything she had to keep out of obligation. 

The other hosts had begun to notice this, as well. We all went out at least once every two or three weeks, and Haruhi had gotten more and more comfortable wearing what she wanted around them, no longer caring about Tamaki and the twins either swooning or berating what she had selected. 

This was a new level, however. I was fully expecting her to completely melt down the three of their brains. And perhaps Mori, as well. I couldn’t really figure out if he even saw Haruhi in the way the others did. 

“Hey!” Haruhi waved her hand in front of my face. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Finances.”

“Liar.”

“How beautiful you are and how much I love you?”

“Why do I believe that one more?” She grinned.

“It could possibly because I care about you more than I care about money? Or maybe it’s that I cannot stop thinking about tearing that dress off of you.”

“I’m completely okay with both trains of thought.” 

I smiled at her, pulled her hand to my lips, and kissed it. “Anyway, are you ready to g-” 

“You can do whatever you want to me later if you sing tonight.” She interrupted. 

I stopped mid sentence. She was getting bold. I really loved when he was bold. 

“...Anything, hm?”

She nodded. 

“And anything would entail me finishing you over and over again if you sing.”

She reluctantly held her hand out. I grabbed it and shook. 

“Deal.”


End file.
